Juste un Voile entre nous
by Elodie Malfoy
Summary: La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé.Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB
1. Prologue

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez** :out est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous, je sais c'est pas bien de commencer une nouvelle fic quand on a pas fini les anciennes. J'ai un énorme travail à faire sur « Hermione pas si gentille que ça ! » et pour le moment j'avais envie d'autre chose. Je n'oublie pas l'ancienne je vous le promets.  
Il y a quelques jours, j'ai proposé différentes histoires et j'ai eu quelques avis (MERCI BCP !) Pour le moment je n'ai écrit que le prologue, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture.

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 longues années, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Plus de promesse, plus de combat, juste un voile entre nous, juste un pas avant tes bras …

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

 **Remerciement :** Merci à ma Snapichou pour la relecture! JE te LUV ^^

 **Prologue**

Le soleil se lève sur le parc de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ses rayons effleurent lentement le visage de cet homme tout de noir vêtu qui se tient sous un saule pleureur, témoin muet depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Témoin des bagarres d'élèves trop impertinents, des premiers baisers innocents, des premiers soupirs d'amour. Des souvenirs heureux et d'autres malheureux, rupture d'histoires d'enfants. Et plus récemment, horreur sans nom, sang, haine, combat, mort. Oh tant de morts, tant de destins brisés et d'enfants fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge. Oh si seulement il pouvait raconter, pleurer avec eux.

Des bribes de l'affrontement sont encore visibles. De la terre retournée, des trous et des crevasses; vestiges des multiples sorts lancés lors de cette funeste journée.

Aujourd'hui cela fera trois semaines que l'innocence a vaincu l'indécence, que le bien a triomphé du mal, qu'Harry Potter a terrassé le Seigneur des ténèbres. Oh, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, les pertes furent terrible dans les rangs de l'ordre. _Fred Percy Parvati Chourave Nymphadora Flitwick_ , _Justin, Seamus, Cho …_ et tant d'autres noms.

Ces noms il les lit et les relit encore sur cette stèle magiquement créée il y a de ça quelques jours. Tous ces innocents qui se sont battus pour l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, une vie sans ténèbres. Ses yeux retombant toujours sur le même, le seul qui lui manque vraiment, le seul pour lequel son cœur se serre comme s'il pouvait éclater. Son souffle qui se bloque, ses larmes au coin des yeux. La douleur, cette chienne qui ne s'arrête pas, qui le poursuit, le hante depuis deux ans.

Deux longues années de souffrance, où il n'a fait que survivre, survivre sans la moitié du cœur. Tout cela pour lui. Pour honorer une foutue promesse qu'il a osé lui soutirer lors de leur dernière nuit d'amour. A croire que ce sale clébard savait déjà qu'il ne serait plus là.

 _« Promets-moi Sev… Promets-moi d'être là pour eux, de les aider à terrasser le seigneur des ténèbres, Veille sur eux, pour moi… »_

 _« Black, tu as toujours le don pour briser le meilleur des moments. »_

 _« Promets-moi… »_

 _Ses lèvres qui effleurent son cou, ses baisers le long de son menton, qui suivent la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour enfin atteindre sa terre promise. Deux langues qui s'affrontent. Et toujours ces mots en boucle, … promets-moi … promets-moi… promets-moi ponctuant chaque baiser._

 _« Arrêtes de faire ça… »_

 _« Faire quoi ? » soupire-t-il tout contre son oreille dans un souffle rauque un sourire étirant ses lèvres, une langue insidieuse qui caresse ce point précis sous son oreille._

 _« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me titilles comme ça… »_

 _« Alors promets » lui dit-il en se redressant, gardant pourtant l'ensemble de leurs corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, regard de braise contre regard d'onyx._

 _« Je te le promets Sirius… mais toi aussi promets-moi que tu seras toujours là avec moi… »_

 _« Toujours amour »_

Deux mots qui tournent encore et encore dans sa tête comme un refrain sans fin. Pour lui toujours n'a duré qu'un jour. Un seul petit jour avant que la moitié de son âme ne lui soit arrachée, arrachée par un stupide voile dans une sinistre pièce du département des mystères.

Ses doigts qui caressent son nom sur la pierre _Sirius Black_.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Black… C'est ton foutu nom sur une stèle ta définition du toujours… » Croasse-t-il, une rancœur sans nom dans la voix.

Trois longues semaines pour se remettre, pour enterrer les morts et pour appréhender une nouvelle vie sans toutes ces âmes. Aujourd'hui est organisée une cérémonie du souvenir pour leur rendre hommage. Les gens arrivent tout doucement sous le soleil de ce début d'été.

Bientôt il sent une présence derrière-lui, ancien ennemi, nouvel allié.

« Il me manque aussi tu sais… » Souffle Rémus dans son dos.

« … »

« Tu n'es pas seul Séverus, on est tous là pour toi »

« Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose alors que lui m'a abandonné » crache-t-il sans se retourner.

« Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller comme tu le fais depuis qu'il est parti. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors presque plus. Et ne crois pas que je n'entends pas tes sanglots certaines nuits. Je te rappelle que j'ai une très bonne audition. Je n'ai rien dit pendant la guerre, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je refuse que tu te perdes Severus tu comprends ? »

« Me perdre ? » ricane-t-il « Mais tu es bien loin du compte Lupin, oh comme j'aimerais me perdre dans les limbes, oublié cette douleur qui m'embrase. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien… »

« Explique moi alors ? Parle, hurle, crie, frappe mais merde fait quelque chose qui me montre que tu vis ! »

« Vivre ? Ça fait deux ans que je survis pour lui, je pense que j'ai fait ma part »

« Survivre ? Te faire du mal tu appelles ça survivre ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai aussi un très bon flair. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais senti le sang sur toi ? Et n'essaye même pas de nier, j'ai vu tes bras après l'attaque de Nagini quand je t'ai soigné. Et encore aujourd'hui je peux sentir cette odeur métallique sur toi. » Lui dit-il tout en lui empoignant le bras.

« Ça ne te regarde pas » hurle-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir sur la main du loup-garou.

« Il était mon meilleur ami, le seul qu'il me restait et surtout il t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors tu m'excuseras mais si ça me regarde! Il n'aurait pas supporté de te voir sombrer à ce point après sa disparition. »

« Pff, plus que tout au monde c'est ça oui, en tout cas son amour pour moi était loin d'être suffisant pour qu'il daigne rester en vie » crache-t-il.

CLAC

Une gifle, Lupin venait juste de le frapper, une douleur cuisante commençait à poindre sur sa joue. Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais avait tout fait pour l'attirer.

« Je t'interdis de mettre en doute ses sentiments Snape. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

L'ensemble du corps de l'ancien professeur tremblait de colère, ses yeux auparavant d'un doux chocolat venait de se teinter d'un voile doré, héritage de son loup.

« C'est qu'il s'énerve le sac-à-puces. Tu n'es pas mieux que Black, des belles paroles mais aucun acte derrière… » Lui susurre-t-il doucereusement.

Il se retrouva plaqué assez durement contre le saule-pleureur, sa tête heurtant violemment le tronc. Lupin le secoua avec rage.

Ils se fixaient avec intensité, le corps du loup tendu à l'extrême, son esprit animal réclamant à corps et à cris le sang du Serpentard. Il ne contrôlait plus sa force et Severus n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, le cognant encore et encore contre l'écorce rugueuse derrière son dos.

Soudain un effluve douceâtre et ferreux vint caresser les narines du loup, un vermeil étincelant s'écoula de la tempe de l'homme en face de lui. Comme un éclair cette vision traversa le voile de sa rage.

Celle-ci s'effaça comme neige au soleil d'un seul coup. Ses bras retombant contre son corps sans force. Le regard onyx que le professeur de Potion posait sur lui exprimait une foule de sentiments. Si auparavant il pouvait y déceler l'appréhension et la colère ce n'était plus que de la frustration, du regret et de la déception.

« Vas-y, finis le travail de Black en 5ème année Lupin, tu n'attends que ça de toute façon… » Supplia presque Severus.

Oh oui, il avait provoqué cette situation, s'efforçant depuis le début à faire sortir le loup-garou de ses gonds. Il ne supportait plus depuis longtemps l'insensibilité de son corps. La seule chose qui lui permettait à l'heure actuelle de se sentir exister c'était de se faire du mal. La douleur était sa drogue la seule capable de ranimer son corps glacé.

Et ça, le Griffondor venait de le comprendre, stoppant ainsi la défonce malsaine du Serpentard.

« Excuse-moi Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

« Alors incapable de supporter les actes de son poilu intérieur, tu me fais pitié Lupin »

Il se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise du brun et s'éloigna vers le château. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à le retenir et soupira le front posé contre l'arbre.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, tellement désolé… »

Severus était en colère, comment Lupin avait-il osé arrêter son trip. Maintenant il en était sûr et certain, un Griffondor resterait toujours inutile et stupide. Il claqua la porte de ses appartements, jeta sa cape au sol et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa salle de bain.

Il se débarbouilla le visage avec un peu d'eau et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Un visage pâle, cerné, et rouge sur le côté le dévisagea de façon presque moqueuse. Il se dégoutait, non c'était même au-delà de ça, il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

Un courroux sans nom s'empara de lui et il frappa de toutes ses forces ce miroir honni, faisant voler en éclat son double. C'était comme se détruire un peu. Tout vola dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il hurlait sa rage et sa souffrance à la face du monde.

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, il émergea de sa transe et se retrouva affalé contre sa baignoire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'un éclat de verre près de sa main. Il semblait le narguer, l'appeler et tout naturellement comme depuis bientôt deux ans, comme un ancien amant il le prit entre ses doigts. Il le fit tourner comme une relique sacrée et l'apposa contre son bras dénudé.

C'est presque comme des pas de danse précédemment appris, longuement réalisé et hautement apprécié. Une valse sans fin qui trace son chemin carmin contre sa peau si blanche. D'abord seulement une tache de couleur et puis ce doux frémissement comme un cœur qui se met à battre lentement, doucement, irrémédiablement. Cette chaleur qui envahit son corps et enfin l'apothéose, l'éclatement des sens, la douleur réelle, tangible, subtile et diablement acquise.

Sa drogue, son héroïne, à défaut d'aimer mieux vaut se haïr…

Et voilà mon prologue, je posterais la suite le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir !

Alors REVIEWWWWWWW :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous, et voilà la suite de ma fic ! Merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé un commentaire c'était vraiment gentil ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter c'est très important pour moi. ENJOY !

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 longues années, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Plus de promesse, plus de combat, juste un voile entre nous, juste un pas avant tes bras …

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 1**

Inconscience et conscience, deux mots si proches et pourtant contraire. Rien ne les sépare qu'une poignée de secondes. Ces instants ou vous n'êtes ni réveillé, ni endormi. Où l'ensemble de votre vie semble glisser sur vous-même. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment votre. Vous n'être ni vous, ni moi, ni personne. Juste une présence. Vos problèmes, votre douleur, votre joie, tout ce qui fait de vous, vous n'existe pas. Et puis, la vie reprend ses droits, les odeurs, les sons, les sentiments, les rancœurs, les espoirs, les regrets et vous êtes enfin vous, moi, lui.

Severus ne subsistait que pour cette plénitude. Mais comme à chaque fois cela s'éteint et tout reviens. L'inconscience perd face à la conscience. Et le retour à la réalité et bien Merlin que ça fait mal.

Il git au milieu de sa salle de bain, les bras encore recouverts de son trip de la veille. Il semble encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Toutes ses pensées tournent dans sa tête, souvenirs douloureux d'une époque révolue. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Plus de promesse, plus de combats, plu de faux-semblant, c'est terminé.

Les morts sont enterrés, le cours de la vie peut reprendre sa route. Et lui, il peut enfin dire « assez ».  
Il se lève doucement s'aidant du rebord de la baignoire, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se cogne contre le marbre de sa salle de bain. Il imaginait déjà d'ici les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier :

 _« La chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard retrouvé mort »_

 _« Le batard graisseux as-t-il glissé dans une flaque ? »_

Ce serait quand même cocasse après avoir survécu au Seigneur des ténèbres de finir comme ça.

Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude le débarrasser des dernières traces de sang encore visible sur son corps.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans son salon, ramassant au passage les vêtements dont il s'était débarrassé la veille. Ceux-ci lui avaient paru étouffants. Son regard fut alors attiré sur le calendrier qui siégeait au-dessus de son bureau et plus particulièrement sur la date qui semblait luire touché par un rayon de soleil traversant la pièce.

 _1_ _er_ _Juillet 1998…_

Quatre ans…

Le choc fut rude c'est un fait. Il sentit alors son souffle lui manquer, ses mains se crispèrent sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau comprimé son cœur déjà en piteux état. La crise d'angoisse n'était pas loin il le savait. Il avait tellement pitié de lui, comment avait-il pu devenir une épave à ce point.

« Inspire Expire Severus » pensa-t-il

Inspire Expire se répéta-t-il en boucle tel un mantra mainte fois renouvelé.

Sa respiration finit par se calmer, il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait supporter de revoir ces chiffres sur le mur. Ils dansaient dans son esprit perçait les maigres défenses qu'il avait réussi à mettre ne place entre ses souvenirs et lui.

Et puis ce fut comme si les vannes du barrage ne supportait plus le torrent furieux de ses sentiments. Il ouvrit les yeux et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pales.  
« Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Il l'avait tiré des ténèbres de sa vie, lui faisant enfin connaître la joie d'être aimé. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, il était telle Icare atteignant enfin l'astre défendu. Mais quand il avait osé disparaître, quand il avait osé rompre sa promesse, oh comme la chute lui avait paru interminable. Comment voulez-vous vivre dans un monde où la moitié de votre cœur et de votre âme n'existe plus.

Quatre longues années le séparaient de ce moment qui avait tout fait basculé.

Deux années d'éternité.

Deux années dépouillées.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 _1er Juillet 1994_

Severus avait toujours été un homme d'un naturel patient et stoïque. Il avait enduré les 7 longues et interminables années de farces des maraudeurs. Puis il avait subi sans sourciller les lentes soirées de réjouissances du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses larbins. Il avait ensuite accepté sans broncher de se voir refuser le poste de Défenses contre les forces du mal par le directeur, et avait embrassé à bien des égards celui de maitre des potions, terreur des cachots et directeur des Serpentards. Il avait toléré les chaudrons brulés, explosés, et même complètement atomisés par une foule d'élèves au fur et à mesure des années – certes avec un léger parti pris au niveau des points retirés pour les rouge et or mais mince après tout personne n'est parfait.

Depuis trois ans, il s'évertuait même à sauver à sauver le propre fils d'une de ses Nemesis du passé, et Merlin c'est que c'était loin d'être une sinécure ce gamin ! Il se rappelait avec douleur les flammes qui avaient dévorées sa précieuse cape – neuve de surcroit – lors de sa première année de veille. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se faire croquer par un lupin bavant et poilu il y a quelques nuits.

Non vraiment Severus était un homme extrêmement patient. Comble de l'horreur, sa Némésis tout juste retrouvée, s'était volatilisé– comme par magie excusez-moi du peu– encore un tour de ces stupides gamins c'est sure.

Non content de la situation, il avait de surcroit dû tolérer les divagations, pardon les affabulations, … les vérités sur Black et sa prétendue innocence. Pire, il avait même été trainé de force dans la pensine du vieux Fou – pardon du très respecté Albus Dumbledore - et bien que la déchéance de son ennemi de toujours lui ai apporté un maigre réconfort il gardait tout de même en travers de la gorge son innocence. Pour autant, comme à son habitude il avait supporté ce grotesque épisode de sa vie de façon stoïque et patiente.

C'est donc enfin, avec un plaisir délectable, qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui en ce merveilleux jour de début de vacances tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil préféré le dernier numéro de « _la gazette des potions »_ entre les mains.

Fini les potions ratés, les élèves décérébrés, les hurlements dans les couloirs et la grande salle. Oui, vous l'avez bien compris Severus Snape premier du nom, Professeur de Potion dans la fabuleuse et magnifique école de sorcellerie de Poudlard était en VACANCES !

Mais comme, il avait pu s'en rendre compte depuis pas mal de temps, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant 2 minutes et 30 secondes de détente c'était quand même un peu léger.

Malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas vraiment flairé tout de suite l'embrouille sinon foi de Serpentard, il aurait fui séance tenante.

Si seulement il avait pu voir clair dans cette petite lettre envoyé par un Hibou Grand-Duc de l'école. Comme on dit avec des Si on refait le monde…

 _Mon_ _Cher Severus,_

 _Peux-tu me retrouver dans mon bureau après le repas de ce midi, je dois m'entretenir avec toi d'une chose qui me porte vraiment à cœur, et je pense que tu es la personne la plus à même de gérer cette affaire. Merci d'avance pour ta ponctualité et ta confiance.  
Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot  
Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers  
Ordre de Merlin, première classe  
Directeur de Poudlard_

C'est donc en toute quiétude et serein qu'il se rendit après le repas dans le bureau du directeur, croyant en toute bonne foi que celui-ci avait besoin de ses merveilleuses –et oh combien exceptionnelles – compétences en potions. Merlin qu'il était loin du compte avec ses espérances.

Il se retrouva bien vite au deuxième étage, devant la gargouille gardant l'appartement et le bureau du directeur.

« _Gnomes au poivre »_ dit-il avec lassitude, Albus le surprendrait toujours, dire qu'il était considéré comme un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique et ses mots de passe était tous plus stupide les uns que les autres. L'homme en noir en venait même parfois à douter de la santé mentale de son mentor.

Il attendit que l'escalier en colimaçon l'amène devant la porte du bureau, il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour s'annoncer qu'une voix malicieuse retentit derrière elle.

« Entre Severus je t'attendais »

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra dans une envolée de cape noire – on a la classe ou pas – dans la pièce.

« Assis-toi je t'en prie, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau du vieux sorcier, il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrières quand il était lui-même étudiant dans cette prestigieuse école. L'homme le scrutait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, de ce regard intense et malicieux dont il avait le secret. Il se mit presque à se triturer les mains en signe de stress, heureusement que les années passées auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait donné un masque à toute épreuve.

« Tu as toujours été difficile à cerner mon cher Severus… » Commença-t-il de façon énigmatique.

« Je vous retourne le compliment Albus » répliqua-t-il du tact au tact.

« Une chose est sûre tu as toujours été doué pour la répartie » dit-il malicieusement « Je me souviens encore de vos joutes verbales avec tes camarades dans les couloirs du château. »

Il tiqua au mot _camarades,_ en effet cette définition était on ne peut plus fausse. A moins bien sûre, qu'entre camarades on essaye de s'entretuer. Il en était persuadé maintenant l'âge avait dû griller quelques connections dans la tête du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

« Chacun son point de vue Directeur » répliqua froidement le professeur.

« En parlant de camarade, tu sais comme moi qu'un d'eux a refait surface il y a quelques jours. »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Comme tu le sais aussi, ces dernières années n'ont pas été tendre avec lui »

« Et ? » Il ne voyait pas trop ou voulez en venir son ancien professeur.

« C'est malheureusement un homme presque brisé qui nous ait revenu. Il a besoin d'aide Severus… »

« Excusez-moi Albus mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les états d'âme et la santé de Black sont le dernier de mes soucis »

« Il a besoin de ton aide »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour lui »

« Ami ? Je ne crois pas, Black et moi n'avons jamais été _amis_ , et nous ne le serons jamais. Ni maintenant, ni jamais et ça je peux vous l'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute. » Lâcha-t-il froidement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le sens que prenait cette conversation. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tourner le dos à celle-ci et de regagner la quiétude de ses appartements.

« Pourtant c'est de toi dont il a besoin, j'en suis persuadé, et tu vas l'aider »

C'était plus que des connections grillés, c'était carrément les fusibles du directeur qui avait explosé il en était sûre maintenant.

« Non c'est hors de question, Lupin est là pour la demoiselle en détresse. Je me contrefiche de son état. »

« Remus est indisponible pour le moment, et je ne pense pas qu'il pourra aider Sirius, il est trop proche de lui… Ce ne peut être que toi Severus »

« Je passe mon tour Albus, vous n'avez qu'à vous en occupez. Je ne suis pas payé pour être la nounou de Sirius Black »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui malheureusement, J'ai besoin de toi Severus pour accomplir cette mission. »

« Comment osez-vous me demander ça ? » rugit-il, la colère commençant à poindre sur son visage.

« Ce n'est plus le garçon que tu as connu Severus, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, j'ai peur pour lui » murmura calmement le directeur en lui jetant un regard presque suppliant.

« Black restera toujours pour moi le gamin stupide et arrogant, qui m'a pourri la vie pendant 7 ans.

« Vous n'étiez que des enfants. Sirius et toi, vous … »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! JE vous interdis de dire ce mot, Vous savez tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, vous savez ce qu'IL a voulu me faire ! Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais. »

Le directeur poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'en face de lui le professeur de potion flamboyait d'une rage bien mal contenue.

« Ne sois pas si amer envers le passé mon ami, n'oublie pas que ce sont les actes et les expériences passés qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Ne rejette pas ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. » Murmura doucement l'ancien Griffondor.

Le peu de retenue qu'arrivait encore à conserver Severus, fondit comme neige au soleil. Tout son être semblait vouloir sortir de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, trop de rancœur, trop de tristesse et de colère longtemps refoulé. Il n'en pouvait plus et éclata avec force :

« Amer ? Moi je suis amer ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi là ? » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il se releva et posa avec force ses mains sur le bureau du directeur. « Des expériences vraiment ? Ah c'est sûr que j'en ai connu de belles avec ces _camarades_ comme vous le dites si bien. Leurs perpétuelles farces et moqueries plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Les insultes, les coups-bas, leurs sourires en coin, c'est sûre qu'à 4 contre un c'était tellement plus noble en plus. » Cracha-t-il avec force. « Mais surtout n'oublions on pas, le summum de la _camaraderie à la griffondor_ mon CASI assassinat par l'un des leurs un soir de pleine lune. Et comble des choses la seule personne en qui j'aurais pu avoir un soutien a juste tapoté les doigts de mes détracteurs pour leur vilaine blague à mon encontre. Elle est belle votre justice et votre vision Directeur Dumbledore. Sacré passé que le mien c'est sûre, il est même à ce jour encore gravé sur mon bras » Fini-il en criant presque le souffle rendu haletant par son monologue.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe il avait parcouru de long en large le bureau du directeur. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas bougé et le regardait de façon mystérieuse, avec presque comme un sentiment fugace de regret dans le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de sortir de son corps. Toutes ces années à ressasser les même souvenirs, à rester bloquer sur son passé, le fuyant plutôt que l'affrontant. Cette mise au point lui avait laissé comme un gout amer au fond de la gorge. Amère c'était le bon terme oui.

Le Vieil homme se releva et marcha d'un pas digne jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Le temps semblait comme suspendu entre eux. Un soupir s'éleva du corps de l'homme et c'est à peine si son ancien élève entendit le murmure qui sortit de ses lèvres.

« Tout le monde commet des erreurs Severus… même et surtout moi… » Un sourire des plus tristes ornait ses lèvres. Vestige des regrets éprouvés, des occasions manquées. « Je ne m'attends pas à ton pardon, je pense que certaines choses sont de toute façon inexcusable. Je ne chercherai pas non plus à me justifier car tu ne mérites pas ça. Je te dirais juste qu'à cette époque, j'ai cru que passer l'éponge sur ce qui était arrivé était la chose la plus logique à faire. Ne me jettes pas ce regard noir Severus, parfois une punition n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Ils se sont assez punis tout seul je t'assure. La culpabilité est la mère de toute les tortures, et crois moi je l'ai assez expérimenté pour te certifier cela. »

« De la culpabilité ? Eux ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement » essaya-t-il de ricaner mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait l'impression qu'une fissure se formait au sein de ses certitudes.

« Oh bien sûre tu ne t'en souviens pas vraiment, puisque tu as passé plus d'un mois dans un état quasi comateux à l'infirmerie. Ils sont tous passés de voir à intervalle régulier jamais ensemble mais tous plus misérables les uns que les autres. Mr Lupin et son dégout renouvelé pour sa nature profonde. Mr Potter et sa honte de n'avoir pas osé aller contre une énième blague et enfin Mr Black… »

« Ne me mentez pas Albus, vous savez très bien que ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, c'était SA blague, SON futur meurtre… »

« Mr Black est resté à ton chevet toutes les nuits, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Je pense que c'est sa haine, son dégout, et sa colère envers lui-même qui lui ont permis de tenir. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Je pense que c'est cet acte envers toi qui lui a fait comprendre à quel point il était facile de se rapprocher des ténèbres. « Qui mieux que le noble héritier des Black peut appréhender aussi bien la noirceur qui nous habite tous, après tout je ne suis qu'un meurtrier de plus dans cette famille de fou ». Ce sont les mots qu'il m'a dit la nuit ou je l'ai retrouvé sur le parapet en haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'étais inquiet de ne pas le voir à tes cotés comme à son habitude dans l'infirmerie. »

« Je ne vous crois pas… » Murmura-t-il difficilement, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à ses paroles. Mais les habitudes, les rancœurs passées ont la vie dure. Mais au fond de lui, il le connaissait par cœur. Sa Némésis, son ennemi, presque son âme-sœur. Black était assez stupide pour réagir comme ça. Et on les disait courageux, complètement idiot oui.

« La culpabilité Severus tout ce résume à ça. Ni plus, ni moins. Tu imagines bien la suite, la seule chose qui lui a fait retrouver l'envie de vivre. Ne prend pas cet air étonné tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Surement un joli minois qui s'est pâmé à ses pieds comme d'habitude » bougonna-t-il d'un ton mesquin, refusant l'évidence qui cheminait petit à petit de façon pour le moins désagréable au fond de son esprit.

« Toi »

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Et voilà chapitre 1 bouclé ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes je m'en excuse par avance en tout cas !

J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre, et je pense vous mettre la suite la semaine prochaine

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hesitez pas à me laisser un commentaire s'illlllllll vous plaaaaaaiiiiittt !

Elodie Malfoy


	3. Chapitre 2

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :**  
Coucou les loulous ! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2 ^^ J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ma fic ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais ^^ ENJOY !

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message, ou m'ont mis en alert ou en favoris ça me fait énormement de bien et j'avoue que ça me motive à écrire ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire et à apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 2**

Toi

Toi

Toi

Comment trois petites lettres pouvaient déchainer autant ses sentiments ?

Comment pouvaient-elles avoir autant d'emprise sur son esprit ?

Il avait l'impression que l'ensemble de ses neurones venaient littéralement d'exploser, non en fait c'était pire que ça ils avaient parfaitement et définitivement implosés le laissant presque comme un être vagissant tout juste capable d'émettre des onomatopées.

« Gnéééaaaauuuueeuh, … »

Oh par Merlin il venait de se métamorphoser en un vulgaire Poufsouffle, Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe de voir le directeur de sa prestigieuse maison réduit à … CA ! Ce foutu clébard et ce vieux sénile avait fini par l'avoir, c'était un complot c'est sûr. Il en venait presque à regretter les « Doloris-Surprises-parties » de tonton Voldie, pardon du sombre et terrible Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Oui toi Severus et rien ni personne d'autre. Ce soir-là, Poppy venait à peine de m'annoncer que tu étais sorti du coma et que tout aller bien. J'ai alors pu constater l'absence de Mr Black à ton chevet. Il ne m'a alors pas fallu longtemps pour le retrouver, comme je te l'ai déjà dit en équilibre précaire en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La seule chose qui a permis d'éviter le drame cette funeste nuit c'est quand il a appris que tu étais sauvé. »

« C'est surtout que le poids d'une mauvaise blague pèse moins lourd qu'une mort sur la conscience » marmonna-t-il.

« La mauvaise foi ne te sied guère Severus » Répliqua plutôt durement Albus, l'étincelle pétillante dans son regard ayant laissé la place à un froid presque polaire.

« Même si cette anecdote change un peu la donne Albus, vous ne pouvez décemment pas me demander de balayer 20 années de rancune, de haine et de colère comme on le ferait avec des poussières devant une porte. Vous me demandez l'impossible. Je suis… désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.» finit-il tout en détournant le regard, la voix rauque presque brisé.

« Je suis tellement désolé moi aussi »

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ?' »

« Je n'ai eu de cesse tout au long de ces années de toujours trop t'en demander. D'abord lors de ta scolarité, puis en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre auprès de Voldemort. J'ai honte de t'avoir volé ta vie Severus. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras au fond de toi, la force de me pardonner pour toutes ces années de souffrances que j'ai pu t'imposer. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avait poussé à prendre cette marque Albus » souffla-t-il avec mélancolie. « Je n'ai eu besoin de personne, ni de vous, ni de Black pour qu'on me vole ma vie. Il fut un temps où je vous ai maudit vous et les autres pour m'avoir poussé à gâcher ma vie. » Ricana-t-il avec un sourire narquois « L'hypocrisie a du bon que voulez-vous. C'était juste… plus simple de vous en vouloir à vous et de vous rendre responsable. Au final j'étais juste un enfant qui se cachait derrières de doux mensonges incapable d'accepter les erreurs qu'il avait commis. Alors il n'y a rien à pardonner… rien à vous faire pardonner. »

Je me tenais dos à lui, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu continuer si j'avais lu dans ses yeux la moindre trace de pitié. Sans doute une fierté mal placé mais bon n'est pas Serpentard qui veut. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je sursautais quand je senti la main du directeur serrant doucement mon épaule. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se rapprocher de moi.

« Un jour il faudra bien que tu te pardonnes aussi Severus. » me murmura-t-il accentuant la caresse presque paternelle sur mon épaule.

« Un jour qui sait… »

« Est-ce que tu repousseras encore tes limites pour moi Severus ? »

« Comme-si je vous avais déjà refusé quelque chose… » Lui répondit-il en soupirant pour la forme, les sourcils élégamment relevés et les yeux au ciel.

Et voilà comment le grand Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, directeur des Serpentards et maitre incontesté et génialissime des potions, se retrouva définitivement et irrémédiablement lié corps et bien à son ennemi de toujours ou presque je cite le célèbre Sirius Black, gentleman de ces dames, Courageux Griffondor et Sex-symbol.

Oui, c'est sur sa vie était définitivement et irrémédiablement foutu.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 _1_ _er_ _Juillet 1998_

Foutu. Oui c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, ce moment où il avait senti ces chaines invisibles s'enroulait autour de lui, le liant sans espoir de fuite à sa tendre Némésis. Comme il était loin du compte en y repensant. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à vivre au final. Là qu'il avait recommencé à ressentir.

La vie est une chienne.

Une chienne qui allaite, qui crie, qui hurle.

Que dire aujourd'hui de sa vie ?

Foutu ?

Détruite ?

Disparue ?

Aucun mot aujourd'hui n'était assez fort pour la qualifier puisqu'au final il n'était ni vivant, ni mort. Ni présent ni absent. Incapable de ressentir sans s'infliger ce qu'il s'infliger jour après jour. Comment savoir, quand il est temps de dire que ça suffit ? Que la douleur est trop forte, trop profondément incrustée en soi. Qui peut savoir ? Qui peut vouloir en arriver là ?

Severus était toujours figé devant le calendrier quand son regard dériva vers le miroir du salon. Celui-ci lui brossait le portrait d'une figure couleur porcelaine, des cernes soulignaient son regard onyx comme un reproche. Ses cheveux noirs lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, terne, filant entre ses doigts.

« Je n'en peux plus tu sais amour… J'ai fait tout ce que tu as voulu, tout ce que je t'avais promis. Mais c'est terminé, c'est assez. J'arrête. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. « Ils vont tous bien maintenant, ils vivront comme tu as toujours voulu qu'ils vivent. Libre des ténèbres, libre de lui. »

… _Toi aussi amour tu pourrais être libre de vivre…_

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux sur cette réplique d'un fugace souvenir. C'est tout à fait ce que cet imbécile de lion lui aurait rétorqué. Lui et ses désillusions d'enfant innocent.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi pour me forcer à vivre, à rire, à sourire. Libre de souffrir encore et encore c'est trop… difficile. J'ai l'impression de me noyer inlassablement dans cette douleur. Elle m'étouffe, elle me comprime le cœur enfin ce qu'il en reste. »

… _Ne fait pas ça…_

… _Remonte à la surface …_

… _Ne viens pas…_

« Au final ça a toujours été toi le plus futé de nous deux. Tu aurais eu ta place chez les serpents c'est indéniable » se dit-il imaginant immédiatement l'expression offusqué qui se serait peint sur son visage de Griffondor vexé. « Tu as toujours su anticipé mes actions à mon plus grand regret si tu veux un peu d'honnêteté. Comme j'aurais voulu te rendre la pareil cette nuit-là, comme j'aurais voulu t'enfermer, t'empêcher de courir à ta perte, à notre perte. »

Oui Sirius Black les avait perdu tous les deux à travers ce voile. Mais ça c'était avant, aujourd'hui tout s'arrête.

« J'arrive… »

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Il avait presque atteint le portail de l'école, quand il le vit adossé à celui-ci. Ce fichu gamin avait le don pour toujours être là où l'on ne l'attendait pas. Peut-être que si il faisait mine de ne pas le voir il avait encore une chance …

« Vous allez le retrouvez n'est-ce-pas professeur ? »

Il se crispa en entendant ces mots. Son corps tendu comme une corde de violon. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde devine toujours ses actions ? C'était sûr et certain Severus était maudit.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler Mr Potter » susurra-t-il froidement tout en lui jetant son regard le plus noir.

« Bien essayé Professeur mais vous savez que ça fait quelques temps maintenant que votre regard de glace ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid » répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Potter ? Déjà lassé des groupies ? »

« Tout comme vos sarcasmes pour être honnête » ajouta malicieusement le garçon.

Il soupira tout en fermant les yeux puis il se mit à se frotter machinalement les sourcils dans une attitude qui démontrait clairement son agacement. Ce Gamin avait vraiment décidé de le rendre complètement fou.

« Vous devriez vraiment rejoindre les autres Potter, vous méritez de fêter votre victoire »

« Sacré victoire oui » maugréa-t-il laissant transparaître dans ces quelques mots un certain dépit.

« Vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé, vous avez réussi là ou même Dumbledore a échoué » répliqua l'homme en noir avec étonnement.

« Mais à quel prix ? Le nombre des morts dépasse presque celui des vivants. Alors vous m'excuserez de ne pas être friand des réjouissances que cela engendre »

Le survivant ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il avait été bien trop aveuglé par son physique si proche de son père qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était loin d'être le James Potter imbu de lui-même et arrogant de son enfance. Non Harry Potter n'était pas son père et ne l'avait jamais été. C'était un jeune homme qui avait dû grandir sans famille et bien trop vite. Il avait dû supporter sur ses frêles et jeunes épaules l'espoir du monde sorcier. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait encore décelé dans son regard émeraude l'innocence propre à son jeune âge.

« Vous n'avez pas le monopole de la tristesse Professeur » chuchota le jeune homme, en baissant la tête.

« Nous étions en guerre Potter. Ils ont risqué leur vie en toute connaissance de cause. Vous n'êtes pas et ne serait jamais responsable de leur mort. » Lui dit-il calmement.

« Tout comme VOUS n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort… »

« Bien lancé Mr Potter » lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement moqueur.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur pour ce qui est de la répartie, _Professeur_ » lui lança-t-il d'un ton cette fois-ci vraisemblablement moqueur.

Le professeur de potion vint s'adosser contre le portail à côté de son élève en soupirant.

« Nous sommes vraiment désespérant n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Et le mot est faible Potter. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger gloussement qu'il ravala presque aussitôt presque coupable de ressentir pareil sentiment après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Merlin oui ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement et extraordinairement désespérant à souhait.

« Je sais que vous avez pris votre décision pour la … suite. Je ne me permettrais pas de la remettre en question. Je ne l'accepte pas mais je la… comprends monsieur. »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire »

« Par Merlin, le grand Severus Snape ne sait pas quoi répondre ? Au final, ma journée commence presque bien » ricana-t-il doucement, un léger pétillement trop faible dans les yeux.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre Mr Potter »

« C'est l'histoire de ma vie Professeur. »

« Vous vous en sortirez, vous verrez, je ne dis pas que ça sera facile ni même rapide mais vous plus que n'importe qui vous y arriverez, je vous en fais la promesse. »

« Qui sait peut être que vous le pourriez-vous aussi » tenta-t-il.

« Je croyais que vous compreniez ? » répliqua-t-il avec amusement

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne tenterais rien Professeur »

« Bien essayé mais ma décision est prise »

« Je sais mais je lui devais bien ça. »

Le jeune homme se détacha du portail et le fixa tranquillement, le regard un peu triste mais compréhensif. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus pour faire changer d'avis son professeur.

« J'espère que vous serez enfin réunis, vous méritez tous les deux d'être ensemble… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se détourna de lui et commença à remonter le parc vers l'école.

« Merci… Harry »

Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir disparaître la silhouette de son professeur de potion qui transplana, le sourire enfin aux lèvres, le visage détendu et serein.

« Remus va me tuer c'est sûr et certain… » Souffla le jeune homme se prenant la tête entre les mains.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

L'homme en noir transplana dans une ruelle miteuse du centre de Londres, non loin de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la magie. L'ensemble de la rue était saturé de sorts _repousse-moldue_ , évitant de ce fait qu'un moldu n'assiste à l'apparition soudaine d'une personne comme par _magie._

Severus se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses cabines téléphoniques qui permettait de rejoindre en toute discrétion le grand hall du ministère. Après avoir composé le code nécessaire, il attendit qu'une hôtesse d'accueil réponde à sa demande.

« _Ministère de la magie, bonjour, décliner votre identité et le but de votre visite s'il vous plait »_

« Professeur Severus Snape, Mission pour le compte de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard » lâcha-t-il froidement.

 _« Prenez votre badge et rendez-vous au département d'éducation sorcière, niveau -24. Bonne journée »_

La cabine amorça alors sa descente dans les sous-sols de la ville. Après un court moment, celle-ci le déposa sur le parquet immaculé de l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Il sorti dignement de la cabine et se dirigea vers la longue file d'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa destination.

Il avait l'impression de refaire un trajet mainte fois connu, l'ascenseur, puis les innombrables couloirs pour enfin se tenir devant cette porte de bois noir

« _Départements des Mystères »_

Il entra et se retrouva dans une salle circulaire comportant 12 portes identiques et sans poignées. Après un tour sur lui-même il fut irrémédiablement attiré par l'une d'entre elle. Il la franchi tranquillement et déboucha dans une vaste salle surmontée de gradins en pierre entourant une sorte d'estrade de pierres noires.

Et puis, il la vit cette arche damnée qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du nombre fois où il lui avait fait face. Combien de fois avait-il tempêté et hurlé sa rage contre elle. Mais ça c'était juste les premières semaines. Ensuite chemin faisant sa rage s'était tu, ses cris s'étaient fait murmures et puis comme on apprend à connaître quelqu'un, elle était devenue une confidente, une épaule, un exutoire à ses démons. N'était-elle pas au final comme un prolongement de son cœur, seul reflet tangible qu'IL avait existé. Il avait même parfois l'impression de l'entendre lui à travers les centaines de murmures qui s'échappaient du voile.

Combien de soirées avait-il passé auprès d'elle après les réunions de Mangemorts, il ne savait plus trop, il était la plupart du temps en pilote automatique après ces nuits de ténèbres. Il ne reprenait ses esprits qu'une fois face à elle, plus vraiment sûre du chemin parcouru pour la retrouver. Sans doute y avait-il passé trois ou quatre nuits. Oui ça devait être ça, cinq ou six tout au plus. Severus avait l'habitude de se mentir à lui-même, c'était plus simple de se dire juste quelques nuits plutôt qu'accepter la cruelle vérité de ses actes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'avouer qu'après chaque assemblée ses pas l'avaient irrémédiablement conduit dans cette obscure salle, collé contre cette arche froide substitut de son amour perdu, témoin muet recevant ses doutes, sa haine et son chagrin. Non Severus Snape n'était pas hypocrite, Severus Snape était un fier Serpentard tout simplement.

Quelques fois, il avait même été jusqu'à réaliser quelques-uns de ces _trips_ personnels, quand la douleur se faisait trop vive ou les souvenirs trop vivace. Il relevait ses manches, coupant inlassablement sa chair tendre.

Chaque entaille, pour chaque battement de cœur, pour chaque respiration, inlassablement, éternellement.

Et puis enfin ce vermeil étincelant qui s'écoulait encore et encore contre la pierre. Substance vitale s'échappant de lui. L'arche se réveillé alors, buvant cette substance qui le maintenait en vie. Puis comme un silence avant la tempête et enfin, oh oui enfin cette symphonie qui éclate.

Les murmures à travers le voile se font voix.

Les voix se font mélodies.

Elles l'appellent, le soudoyant à l'impensable, l'emmenant toujours plus près du précipice. Lui promettant mille et un délices. Oh comme il est dure de refuser l'absolution, mais il avait lutté inlassablement contre elles. Il avait promis

 _Protection_

 _Combat_

 _Lutte_

 _Amour_

 _Devoir_

Mais ça c'était avant…

Il était face à ce doux frémissement, les murmures effleurant sa conscience, les voix se faisant cajoleuses. Sa main effleurait maintenant presque le voile, comme un amant parcourant le corps de son aimé sans vraiment le toucher.

Il n'y avait jamais eu que LUI, il n'y aurait que Lui.

Juste un voile entre eux,

Juste un voile entre nous,

Juste un pas avant l'oubli

Juste un pas avant ses bras…

Plus qu'un pas…

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Et voilà chapitre 2 bouclé !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, le survivant est venu s'incruster ^^ Je n'ai pas toujours été fan de son caractère dans les livres. Et j'ai regretté qu'on ne parle pas plus de ses sentiments post tonton voldie. Dans ma tête c'est comme cela que j'imagine sa réaction, je pense qu'après une vie comme la sienne on n'en ressort pas pareil. J'espère que j'ai réussi avec cette petite conversation entre Sev et lui, a bien dépeindre ses émotions.

Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure du récit, ils vont se rapprocher lui et Severus parce qu'au final pour moi ils se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le croit !

Et vous vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi tout ?

Je pense aussi à incorporer un autre pairing en plus du SB/SS Ce sera surement HP mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui … Vous préfèreriez quelqu'un en particulier ? Dites-moi tout !

A très vite pour la suite, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai oublié.

Bizzzzz


	4. Chapitre 3

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :**  
Et voilà le troisième chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai déjà la trame des 3-4 prochains chapitres donc je pense les écrire assez rapidement. Et je pense pouvoir en poster un par semaine. Dans ce chapitre on s'éloigne un peu de notre couple vedette, et on s'intéresse un peu aux autres. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre même si il est un peu différent. Et puis au moins ça laisse le suspense !  
Un grand merci pour les ajouts dans les favoris et compagnie et les reviews. N'hésitez pas ça me motive énormément vos messages.

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry Potter était un garçon courageux. N'avait-il pas affronté le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre à de multiples reprises ? Il avait même été seul dans la forêt interdite pour lui faire face, tout en sachant avec certitude qu'il y perdrait la vie. Oui Harry Potter était un garçon courageux. Il était un digne héritier du grand Godric Griffondor après tout et fier de l'être.

Pour autant, aujourd'hui il aurait bien troqué sa filiation Griffondoresque pour une un peu moins glorieuse selon lui, et un peu plus sifflante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Oui, le survivant se disait qu'après tout la maison des vert et argent était loin d'être aussi rebutante qu'il avait pu le penser dans le passée.

Non, Harry James Potter, survivant de son état, n'avait plus du tout envie d'être un garçon courageux. C'est pour cela qu'il regagnait presque à reculons les grandes portes de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il pouvait toujours décider de rester dans le parc, ou alors aller vivre dans la forêt interdite pour le restant de ses jours. Oui c'était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même. Il apprendrait à vivre avec les centaures et à regarder les étoiles.

Voilà problème résolu se réjouit-il en souriant béatement.

Et puis une pensée dérangeante s'infiltra insidieusement dans sa tête.

Qui dit étoiles, dit pleine lune. Et qui dit pleine lune, dit loup-garou bondissant, bavant et mordant. Merveilleuse idée qu'il avait eu c'est sûre se félicita-t-il en soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait presque entendre le ricanement sarcastique de son professeur de potions devant sa propre bêtise. Mieux valait affronter son oncle sans son petit problème de fourrure, c'était _bien_ plus prudent.

« Il va m'étriper c'est sûr » souffla-t-il la tête entre les mains.

« Ce ne sera pas le premier qui essaye _Potter_ » ricana une voix trainante le faisant sursauter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fini par pénétrer le château sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était dans le grand hall juste devant les escaliers de marbre menant aux différents étages de l'école de sorcellerie.

Un jeune homme au teint pâle était adossé de façon nonchalante contre la rambarde en marbre de l'escalier. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres pâles. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, atteignaient presque ses épaules et n'étaient plus retenus depuis longtemps par une quantité astronomique de gel. A l'heure actuelle, ils semblaient aussi légers que des fils d'or, ils caressaient délicatement ses joues et sa nuque. Son regard argenté un brin moqueur fixait avec intensité le jeune homme au regard émeraude. Des émeraudes qui semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.

« Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque » Lui rétorqua le brun, une main sur la poitrine, encore sous le choc.

« Heureusement que les mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'il suffisait de te surprendre au détour d'un couloir pour te régler ton compte » Ricana malicieusement le jeune homme.

« ah ah ah tu es hilarant _Malfoy »_ Lui répliqua-t-il crachant presque son nom tout en lui tournant le dos, vexé comme un pou.

« Et toi tu es bien susceptible aujourd'hui » lui répondit-il narquoisement. Draco descendit alors tranquillement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du Griffondor. Son regard acier ne se détachant pas une seule seconde du visage de son condisciple. Il se rapprocha de celui-ci d'une démarche presque féline, et vint se coller contre son dos. Ses mains frôlèrent délicieusement les épaules du brun, et vinrent se placer avec légèreté sur ses hanches réduisant encore plus l'écart entre leurs deux corps. Cette position pour le moins intime, provoqua un léger frissonnement dans le corps contre lui ce qui étira encore plus son sourire déjà narquois.

« Tu as mal dormi peut-être ? … ou bien pas assez ? » Lui murmura-t-il onctueusement au creux de l'oreille, son souffle effleurant une zone qu'il savait pour le moins érogène chez le survivant, ce qui redoubla encore plus ses frissons.

Un grognement vexé lui répondit ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux avec plaisir. Pour autant, celui-ci ne se détacha pas de lui.

« La faute à qui ? » finit par grogner le brun.

« Ca ne semblait pas te déranger tant que ça hier soir pourtant. Il me semble même que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois le mot _encore »_ Lui susurra le Serpentard tandis qu'une langue mutine s'échappait de ses lèvres et venait caresser délicatement la zone érogène de son lion. « Hmm oui il me semble même que c'était quand je faisais ça ou bien ça » continua-t-il en mordillant le creux de son épaule qu'il avait habilement découvert.

« Draco ! Tout le monde… peut… nous voir » répliqua Harry d'une voix entrecoupée par les sensations que son petit-ami faisait naître en lui.

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore avoir un public qui m'admire » susurra-t-il tout en continuant son ballet sur le cou et la nuque du jeune homme. Ses mains commençaient même à se faufiler discrètement sous son t-shirt, survolant avec légèreté les abdominaux du brun qui se tendaient au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

« Espèce de sale Serpentard Pervers ! » dit-il tout en se retournant pour faire face au vert et argent. Son visage avait malheureusement pris une jolie teinte rouge au fur et à mesure des attouchements du second. Alors qu'il disait ces mots, des bruits de pas et des chuchotements commencèrent à retentir dans les étages supérieurs, se rapprochant d'eux. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas très loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Or il était presque midi et le déjeuner dans la grande salle n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il s'empressa donc de repousser la sangsue aux cheveux blonds qui le maintenait entre ses bras. Celui-ci, après un claquement de langue pour le moins agacé consentit sous le regard inquiet et rougissant, à relâcher son étreinte autour du garçon.

« Vous êtes pire que des vierges effarouchés, vous les Griffondors » soupira le serpentard.

« On appelle ça de la pudeur Mr Malfoy »

« Plutôt un balai dans le C… »

« Langage Draco ! » répliqua Harry imitant à merveille le ton irrité que pouvait prendre Mr Malfoy Senior lors des débordements de langages de son héritier. Par Salazar, il lui faisait presque froid dans le dos quand il prenait ce ton-là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaquer que déjà une foule d'élèves se pressaient dans le couloir menant aux portes de la Grande salle, mettant un terme à leur délicieuse joute verbale. Harry lui jeta un sourire goguenard et suivit tranquillement le flux d'élèves se rendant au repas. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, foi de Serpentard. Pour autant malgré sa frustration, il se vit répondre au brun par un doux sourire et un regard tendre. Draco Malfoy avait bien changé depuis sa première année. Comme il était loin le temps où l'on pouvait entendre résonner entre les murs du château leurs insultes et leurs multiples combats à Harry et lui. Mais ça, ç'était avant Elle.

Elle, cette guerre inutile et futile. Elle les avait irrémédiablement changés. C'est lors de sa sixième année que tout avait basculé. Il s'était éloigné de tous ses amis, terrorisé par la mission que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confiée. Il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, se sentant espionné de toute part, que ce soit du « bon » comme du « mauvais » coté. Tout ce poids sur ses frêles épaules le rendait malade, il ne dormait plus et affichait de jour en jour des cernes noirs sur son visage. Il avait même accueillit avec soulagement le _Sectumsempra_ du survivant qui lui promettait enfin une douce liberté. Oui, il s'était senti libre alors que son sang s'écoulait au fur et à mesure de son corps, tachant le marbre froid des toilettes.

 _Merci…_

 _Merci…_

Comment ces deux misérables syllabes avaient pu à ce point chamboulé sa vie ?

Comment un jeune garçon avait pu à ce point changé sa vision du monde ?

Tout avait changé après cet épisode. Harry ne cessait de le fixer, ses yeux pleins de questions silencieuses. Et lui, lui il était vraiment tombé au fond du gouffre.

Pourquoi Harry lui avait fait miroiter l'absolution avec son sort pour ensuite la lui refuser ?

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit. Une nuit comme tant d'autres avant elle. Une nuit où Il sortait épuiser de la salle sur demande, surmené et toujours incapable de connecter ces deux foutus armoires. Dire qu'il était à bout ce soir-là était bien loin de la vérité. Il se sentait dépasser par les évènements, ne voyait plus aucune lumière au bout du tunnel. Après tout il était juste un enfant jeté contre son gré dans une guerre dont il ne saisissait rien. Ni l'importance, ni les objectifs et encore moins l'utilité.

Et puis, il l'avait vu _lui._ Ce garçon qu'il avait appris à haïr de toute son âme. Harry était là, assis contre le mur faisant face aux portes de la salle sur demande. Son regard émeraude le fixait avec intensité, et pour la première fois aucune trace de haine ne le parcourait. Juste des interrogations et une tristesse sans nom. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux cette nuit-là. Ils se séparèrent chacun repartant dans son dortoir avec ses questions et son étonnement.

Ce rituel se répéta chaque nuit. Le Griffondor était comme une sorte d'ange gardien, le veillant en silence sans intervenir. Il était toujours là lorsqu'il quittait la salle sur demande. Ange silencieux et compatissant. Il ne savait plus trop quand leur précieux rituel avait évolué, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient fini par échanger plus que des regards fuyants. Au début juste un mouvement de la tête, salutation silencieuse, acceptation de l'autre. Et puis quelques murmures d'au revoir. Et enfin un soir le brun avait fait le premier pas.

 _Ne pars pas…_

Ce fut comme une clé qui déverrouilla le cœur du blond.

Le barrage qui contenait ses sentiments explosa, le laissant balloté par les eaux furieuses de ses ressentiments.

Il ne partit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Tout fut dit cette nuit-là. La mission que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confiée, sa peur constante à la fois d'échouer mais aussi tellement de réussir. Les menaces contre sa famille, le serment inviolable, sa solitude, son innocence bafoué. Tout. Tout ce qui était lui et en même temps si peu lui. Tout son mal être se déversa de lui cette nuit-là. Aux première lueurs du jour il se sentit vide et en même temps tellement plein. Le Griffondor ne l'avait pas jugé, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il était à la fois son rempart et son confident. Il avait été son phare dans la nuit, son obélisque d'espoir.

Tout s'était alors enchainé.

Les aveux au directeur, la révélation par celui-ci de la mise en scène de sa propre mort par l'entremise de Severus. Puis comme une suite logique, son adhésion à l'ordre du phénix. Par la suite le ralliement de ses parents à ses côtés. Leur rôle d'espion auprès du mage noir. Sa nouvelle vie au square et ses nouveaux amis.

Ensuite avec son aide et celle de son parrain et du directeur ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner les deux armoires, connectant la sinistre échoppe de la rue des embrumes. Puis l'effroyable mise en scène en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La mort du grand sorcier de la lumière. La fuite dans les couloirs, les sorts de magie noire fusants, le rire fou de sa tante qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas.

Il était censé les suivre jusqu'au lord des ténèbres. Mais leur plan était tout autre. Au détour d'un couloir, dissimulé derrière une statue Harry l'attendait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Son parrain ainsi que l'attaque conjointe des professeurs de Poudlard avait pu détourner quelques instants le regard fixe de sa tante sur lui.

Il avait suffi de ces quelques secondes au Griffondor pour le happer dans ses bras et le faire disparaître aux yeux de tous.

Il s'y était réfugié, l'enserrant lui aussi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aujourd'hui il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, serrer l'un contre l'autre, ni même à quel moment les larmes et les sanglots avaient déchirés l'ensemble de son être. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé en mémoire c'était le corps chaud contre lui, les caresses sur ses cheveux et les murmures de réconforts au creux de son oreille. Au fur et à mesure ses sanglots s'étaient tus et le dernier vestige de sa peine était ces traînées humides sur ses joues pâles. Il avait alors relevé la tête du cou du jeune homme, se perdant dans l'émeraude sans fond de son regard.

 _...Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi..._

Ses mains s'agrippaient de toute sa volonté au t-shirt du garçon. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait rompre leur union. Il n'en avait plus la force, ni maintenant ni jamais.

 _Il était désormais tout ce qui était_

 _Il était tout ce qui comptait._

 _Il était lui._

 _Il était eux._

Et enfin le premier baiser, l'union sensuelle de leurs lèvres comme la réponse évidente à toute l'horreur de cette soirée. Capable à lui seul d'effacer et de panser leurs blessures. Deux corps entremêlés, dissimulés aux yeux du monde. Il aurait tant voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

 _Il était enfin lui, ils étaient enfin eux._

Suite à sa disparition, l'ordre du phénix avait organisé sa fuite du château le faisant passer pour mort aux yeux de l'ennemi. C'était obligatoire afin d'éviter que la colère du seigneur des ténèbres ne se retourne contre sa famille. Il s'était alors réfugié chez les Weasley avec Harry.

Ils avaient vécu quelques semaines de calme, approfondissant de jour en jour leur relation. Découvrant le corps de l'autre intimement. Comme ces semaines avaient été douces, ils étaient ensemble et loin de cette stupide guerre.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur devait être la cerise sur le gâteau, malheureusement il avait sonné le glas de la fin de cette parenthèse dorée. L'attaque et encore et toujours la fuite. Puis la chasse aux hocruxes avait rythmé leurs journées.

Une année de constante peur, d'échecs et de réussites. Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble. Il avait alors découvert les amis du garçon qui était maintenant tout pour lui.

Si Hermione avait été compréhensive vis à vis d'eux, Ron avait eu beaucoup plus de mal. Malgré tout au fur et à mesure des semaines une amitié était née et même si des tensions existeraient toujours entre eux un lien indéfectible les unissait tous les quatre.

Pour finir, la bataille finale et à son issue leur victoire si longtemps attendu. Oh comme ils furent étonnée. Il n'avait fait qu'à peine l'imaginer, tout au long des mois de leur quête elle semblait impossible même intangible comment des enfants comme eux avaient pu déjouer la noirceur suprême du lord. Et pourtant ils avaient réussi là où tant d'adultes avaient été terrassées.

Et pourtant elle était là cette victoire. Oh comme elle leur semblait bien cruelle aujourd'hui, car acquise mais à quelle prix? Oui le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, mais une partie de leur innocence avait disparu avec lui.

Ils ne seraient plus jamais ces enfants innocents et candides, mais ils étaient là et au final c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Draco tu viens ? »

Les yeux du sang-pur papillonnèrent quand il entendit son petit-Ami l'appeler. Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir menant à la grande salle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des élèves qui le bousculaient dans leur course folle vers les repas succulents préparés par les elfes du château. Il se tenait maintenant seule au centre du couloir.

Harry était face à lui, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, le regard encore pétillant de leur précédente conversation.

« Tu viens mon serpent ? » lui susurra-t-il.

« Toujours mon griffon »

Ils entrèrent tranquillement les mains jointes dans la grande salle et rejoignirent la table des Griffondors. Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe de voir un de ses petits serpents à la table de son rival rouge et or.

« Vous êtes enfin la! On commençait à se demander ce que vous faisiez! » Les apostropha gentiment Hermione, tout en se décalant sur le banc pour les laisser s'installer.

« Tu n'imagines même pas » lui répliqua Le Brun malicieusement, tout en haussant grivoisement les sourcils.

« Harry! » s'écria-t-elle, ses joues prenant une délicate teinte rouge.

« Vous faisiez quoi ? » lança innocemment Ron. Le Roux était déjà concentré sur son assiette rempli à ras bord. Et comme à chaque fois, la présence de nourriture avait réduit à néant son attention et il n'avait absolument rien suivi de la conversation entre Harry et Hermione.

« Weasley tu es écœurant » ricana gentiment Draco.

« C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un métabolisme qui nécessite une quantité plus importante de nourriture que les autres! Ça dépend du physique et de la taille et tout ça! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Malfoy avec ta taille de nain! » Lui répliqua-t-il du tact au tact.

« Grrr » grogna le Serpentard. Le Griffondor adorait cette différence de taille entre eux et ce faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler cette très légère; 10 cm au bas mot; différence. « Pasmafautesilamauvaisegrainepousseplus » baragouina-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse, vexé comme un hypogriffe.

« Tu manges réellement d'une façon pour le moins écœurante Ron Bilius Weasley! Et toi Draco Abraxas Malfoy retires moi tout de suite ce sourire narquois du visage! Tu es plus petit que Ron c'est un fait! Et tu ne vaux pas mieux Harry James Potter tu es ridicule aussi alors arrêtes de ricaner! »

« Mais moine... »

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Vous êtes trois scrouts-à-pétard » finit la jeune femme, un regard noir illuminant ses yeux chocolat, le visage crispé de colère. Après un dernier reniflement méprisant envers les garçons elle se replongea avec avidité dans le grimoire qu'elle lisait avant leur arrivée.

« Et dire que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec elle » chuchota Draco à Ron.

« M'en parle pas ... j'aurais mieux fait de perdre la bagu...» murmura assez peu discrètement Le Roux.

« Faire quoi ? » aboya la Griffondor.

« Rien du tout ma colombe » répliqua-t-il nerveusement. « Je m'excusais pour ma remarque déplacée à Draco »

« Je préfère ça! »

« Elle me terrorise presque plus que Voldie quand elle a ce regard » lança Harry à son petit ami un peu plus discrètement que son malheureux condisciple auparavant.

« On en viendrait presque à regretter les mangemorts » lui répondit celui-ci.

C'est un fait Hermione Jeanne Granger pouvait être absolument terrifiante.

« Et donc qu'est-ce que vous faisiez réellement ? » les interrogea-t-elle.

« J'ai discuté avec Severus. » répondit doucement Le Brun, le regard triste.

Les mots du jeune homme dissipèrent la bonne humeur qui s'était installé entre les 4 étudiants. Ils savaient depuis quelques temps la profondeur du mal-être qui habitait leur professeur de Potions. Ils avaient découvert par mégarde les habitudes malsaines de l'homme depuis 2 ans. Il était rongé par la tristesse, diminué par la douleur d'un cœur à moitié vide.

« Il... il est parti » continua le Griffondor.

Le cœur du Serpentard se serra malgré lui. Malheureusement il s'en doutait depuis quelques jours. Son parrain et lui avaient passés une longue journée ensemble et même s'ils n'avaient pas évoqués sa future décision, ces moments lui avaient laissé un goût amer d'au revoir. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que ressentait l'homme. Lui-même s'était fait la promesse de suivre son amour si le seigneur des ténèbres avait décroché la victoire.

« C'est son choix » souffla doucement Draco, la tête baissée cachant ainsi les larmes traîtresses qui commençait à poindre de ses yeux argentés. Harry enlaça d'un bras ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui, ce qui permit au jeune homme d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Même si une tendre amitié l'unissait avec Hermione et Ron aujourd'hui, Harry savait pertinemment que son serpent n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il avait été conditionné toute sa vie à cacher ce qu'il ressentait et encore aujourd'hui il était honteux d'être juste humain.

« C'est son choix oui mais ça reste dur pour les personnes qui tiennent à lui. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.» souffla-t-il doucement tout en caressant les cheveux de son ange.

« Je sais mais ... ça fait mal » sanglota presque le Serpentard dans son cou.

Hermione et Ron gardèrent le silence mais l'on pouvait voir au fond de leurs yeux une grande tristesse pour leur professeur et pour leur ami. Leur changement brusque de comportement commença à attirer les regards des autres étudiants de la table et bientôt les conversations autour d'eux diminuèrent lentement.

Draco se crispa immédiatement dans les bras d'Harry en remarquant ce changement d'atmosphère. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et jeta un regard noir sur l'ensemble des curieux. Le survivant accentua son regard en relâchant un courant froid par le biais de sa magie. Si quelqu'un dans la salle avait oublié ses actes et donc ce dont il était capable, cela eu le mérite de leur raviver la mémoire. Par Salazar, on ne dérangeait pas Harry Potter. Toutes les conversations reprirent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient-tues.

Draco remercia silencieusement son petit-ami en serrant sa main délicatement. Ils retrouvèrent une certaine intimité mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le blond. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la Grande Salle.

« Je sais pas vous mais moi je n'ai pas vraiment faim au final » lâcha Ron tout en se levant du banc.

Le Serpentard releva la tête du giron du brun et lança un regard rempli de reconnaissance à son ami qui renonçait à son graal pour lui. Hermione claqua son grimoire d'un geste sec tout en se relevant sèchement.

« Oui tu as tout à fait raison Ron, les curieux ça me coupe l'appétit de toute façon » siffla-t-elle froidement.

Les 4 étudiants sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle, tout en jetant des regards froids à l'assemblée qui frissonna sur leur passage. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard inquiet de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ni même sa sortie par la petite porte du fond de la salle.

Une fois les lourdes portes franchit, les deux couples se séparèrent, laissant Harry réconforter son ange blond.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de préfet du Serpentard pour être au calme. Ils étaient face au tableau lorsqu'une voix douce les apostropha.

« Les Garçons ? »

Les épaules d'Harry se crispèrent immédiatement quand il reconnut l'homme qui les interpellait.

« Remus, on a pas vraiment le temps-là »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui on est juste un peu fatigué par tout ça »

« Oui je comprends, je vous laisse alors, reposez-vous bien les enfants. »

Le poids sur les épaules du brun sembla s'évanouir, et il put souffler le mot de passe de leur salle, il allait refermer le tableau lorsque la main du professeur se posa en vitesse contre celui-ci empêchant la fuite des deux garçons.

« Une dernière chose Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu le Professeur Snape aujourd'hui ? » lâcha tranquillement Remus, tout en le fixant de son regard ambré.

Les seuls mots qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit du survivant furent pour le moins assez vulgaire.

… _Et merde…_

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Et voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que j'ai réussi à dépeindre la relation entre Draco et Harry. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça me motive énormément ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :**

Et voilà (enfin) le chapitre suivant, je le trouve un peu différent des précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre. ENJOY ! 

**Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB 

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Et merde…_

Ces deux mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry, ils résonnaient sans fin à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ils rebondissaient l'un contre l'autre comme ces billes métalliques composant une pendule de Newton.

L'ambre des yeux de son professeur semblait le transpercer comme une lame. Il le détaillait, l'analysait. Heureusement pour le jeune Griffondor le loup-garou n'était pas un maître en Légilimencie, et ne pouvait donc pas entendre le mantra qui résonnait dans son esprit.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Oui Remus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Et donc ? »

« Donc ? … » Hasarda le brun essayant d'une façon pour le moins maladroite de détourner la conversation.

« As-tu vu le professeur Snape ce matin ? » le questionna Remus pour la seconde fois, sans pour autant se départir de son ton calme et du sourire innocent qui ornait son visage.

« Severus ? Non désolé je ne l'ai pas croisé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux vraiment pas te venir en aide. Il doit sans doute être dans ses appartements. Tu devrais commencer par là. Tu nous excuseras mais on est vraiment fatigués donc on va se reposer un peu avec Dray » débita rapidement Harry, tout en amorçant la fermeture du tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de leur salle commune.

Au fur et à mesure que le mensonge quittait ses lèvres, le visage de l'homme se modifia, son regard devenant de plus en plus sombre et sauvage, le doux sourire qui ornait son visage s'estompa et ses lèvres se crispèrent en une fine ligne blanche reflétant un agacement de plus en plus important. Quand les derniers mots d'Harry furent prononcés, la température du couloir semblait en un claquement de doigt s'être refroidit de quelques degrés. Son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était littéralement glaçant.

« Ne me prends pas pour un con Gamin » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et animal. Remus repoussa le tableau avec force, faisant sursauter les personnages à l'intérieur de la toile et les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient face à lui. Il franchit rapidement l'alcôve et referma d'un geste sec le tableau. Les épaules du plus vieux étaient parcouru de tremblements de colère et les deux garçons reculèrent de quelques pas et se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre. L'air autour du professeur semblait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat doré, confirmant par ce signe que le loup venait de prendre le pas sur l'homme

« Remus… Calm… » Souffla d'une voix chevrotante Harry, il savait que son oncle n'était plus vraiment là.

« On sait que tu _nous_ mens louveteau, et ne t'avises surtout pas de prétendre le contraire. » grinça le loup. « Je sens l'odeur du Snape sur toi »

Les expressions de l'homme confirmèrent à ses étudiants que Remus était bien aux abonnés absents. Il était face à la partie plus sombre de l'homme. Il était rare que celui-ci se manifeste. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'Harry était en présence du loup de son oncle. La seule et unique autre fois où il avait perdu le contrôle c'était juste après la mort de son parrain. Remus n'avait pas pu supporter la perte de son dernier ami. Il avait laissé sa peine et sa souffrance l'étouffer et le consumer. Il s'était alors réfugié à l'intérieur de lui-même, trop faible pour faire face il avait cédé à l'étreinte rassurante de son loup. Le loup lui pouvait tout gérer.

 _La culpabilité_

 _La solitude_

 _La tristesse_

 _Le chagrin_

Tous ces sentiments qui sortaient tel un torrent furieux de son cœur.

Moony était dur, froid et insensible. Il était l'alpha.

Cette facette animale de l'homme avait marqué Harry au plus profond de lui-même, pourtant c'était loin de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir aujourd'hui. En effet, la rage du loup s'était concentré ce jour-là contre les mangemorts du département des mystères et non pas contre eux comme aujourd'hui. La présence du loup était oppressante, étouffante, ils avaient presque l'impression de sentir des griffes acérés se refermer sur leur cœur.

« Alors on te repose une dernière fois la question, as-tu vu le Snape ce matin ? »

Le brun hocha lentement la tête incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

« Ou est-il ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas » lança avec courage Draco, il réalisa son erreur assez rapidement : On ne provoquait pas un loup-garou.

Cette pensée eut tout juste le temps de franchir sa conscience quand il se retrouva plaqué avec force contre le mur. Une des mains du loup s'était refermée autour de son cou, lui coupant presque la respiration.

Harry s'élança au secours de son petit ami, il se jeta contre le bras de son professeur essayant par tous les moyens de le faire lâcher prise. Le bras de l'homme semblait fait de granit, et malgré tous ses efforts il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se retrouva bientôt lui aussi maintenu avec force contre le mur par la seconde main du loup. Ils se débattirent tous les deux pour échapper à la poigne de Remus en pure perte. Après quelques instants, ils s'immobilisèrent et baissèrent la tête, vaincus.

Un grognement de contentement s'échappa du Loup. Il était l'alpha, et ce n'était pas ces deux louveteaux qui auraient le dernier mot.

« Ou est-il ? »

« Il est au département des mystères » soufflèrent en cœur les deux jeunes garçons.

« Gentils louveteaux » leur répliqua doucereusement Moony tout en relâchant son emprise autour de leur cou. « Plus de mensonges ? » Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête pour répondre à la question du loup. Celui-ci leur releva le menton les obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ni à moi, ni à Remus est ce que c'est clair ? »

« Très clair » murmurèrent les garçons.

Il relâcha avec douceur leur menton et tapota ensuite presque tendrement le dessus de la tête des deux étudiants, leur montrant par ce petit geste que la leçon était terminée. Il avait pu réaffirmer sa dominance vis-à-vis d'eux et passer donc l'éponge sur leur petit moment d'égarement. L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le doré s'effaça de son regard, signe que Remus était de retour.

Celui-ci soupira en les regardant.

« Je suis désolé les garçons, mais vous l'avez bien cherché tous les deux. »

« On est vraiment désolé Oncle Rem' » lui répondit pitoyablement son neveu. « On pensait bien faire, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu »

« Severus est malheureux et comme tous les gens malheureux il pense qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je comprends votre réaction les enfants mais est-ce que vous ne pensez pas qu'on a déjà assez perdu de gens à cause de la guerre ? »

Ils ne surent pas quoi répondre à la tirade, Harry détourna le regard avec gène.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce que Sirius voudrait qu'il fasse ? »

« Non… je ne pense pas »

« Et toi Draco, est ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment ce que toi tu veux ? »

« Non, j'ai pas envie de le perdre… » Chuchota le blond.

« Allez venez les garçons, on a un serpent à sauver »

Les 3 garçons se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau du directeur pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée.

Remus aussi avait fait une promesse à son ami. Une promesse qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus tenir… C'était juste avant leur entrée au département, Sirius sans doute tiraillé par un mauvais pressentiment lui avait arraché à lui une promesse, et à _Moony_ un serment de meute. Il s'en souvenait comme si leur conversation remontait à hier. Prévenu par Severus de la vision d'Harry, ils étaient face à la cheminée du salon de la maison des Black, prêt à se rendre au ministère de la magie. Remus aurait dû être le dernier à franchir l'âtre de la cheminée. Sirius ne devait pas venir normalement, c'était trop risqué pour l'ancien prisonnier. Severus avait tempêté, crié et malgré tout, Sirius avait tenu. Son Filleul était en danger et il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste _à l'abri._

Personne n'avait jamais pu dire non à Sirius Orion Black, pas même ses parents. Après tout, il avait promis lui aussi, de faire attention et de revenir pour son amour, de revenir pour eux.

Remus avait déjà la poudre de cheminette dans la main, se tenant prêt à la jeter dans le feu, quand la main de Sirius s'était refermée sur son bras arrêtant son mouvement.

 _« Rem's, je sais que peu importe ce qui m'arrive tu seras là pour Harry »_

 _« Evidemment Sir' c'est mon neveu et je l'aime comme un fils. »_

 _« Je sais mais promets-moi d'être là pour Sev' aussi. Il… Il a toujours été seul avant moi, il refuse l'aide des autres. Si… S'il m'arrive quelque chose… »_

 _« Ne dit pas de bêtises Sirius »_

 _« Si, tout peut arriver, nous sommes en guerre… »_

 _« Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir dans 1 heure »_

Encore aujourd'hui en repensant à ces paroles, tout son être frissonnait. Jamais en les prononçant il n'avait osé imaginer à quel point il était proche de la vérité. C'était impossible, il avait déjà perdu plus de la moitié de ses amis, rien ne pouvait arriver à Sirius, il avait survécu à Azkaban, il était invincible. Quel fou il avait pu être de croire que rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

 _« S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir. »_

Personne ne dit non à Sirius.

 _« Severus semble invincible, comme si les sentiments ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre mais c'est faux. Il est sans doute le plus sensible de nous deux. Il le cache mais moi je le sais. Il… Il porte un masque depuis si longtemps que… qu'il est parfois incapable de l'enlever. Avec moi, il disparait, il vit vraiment, mais si je ne suis plus là, il va retourner à ses vieux démons. Je refuse qu'il se détruise comme avant. »_

 _« Mais tu es là, et tu lui as promis de toujours revenir, alors ça va aller »_

 _« Je ferais tout pour ça mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ne sera pas seul. Alors promets-moi, Rem's que tu seras là pour lui, comme tu as toujours été là pour moi. Toi et… Moony »_

 _« Ne fait pas ça Sirius, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu… tu sais comment IL est… »_

Sirius le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour lier Remus et son loup.

 _La meute était tout_

 _La meute était infinie_

 _Elle était lui._

 _Elle était eux._

 _Elle était l'alpha, le beta et l'omega._

 _Et Moony était l'alpha._

Quand les maraudeurs avait découvert son secret, ils avaient fait énormément de recherches sur les loups-garous. Ils avaient à cœur de comprendre leur ami et de le soutenir coute que coute.

Les loups-garous comme leurs ancêtres les loups étaient organisés en meute la plupart du temps. L'alpha régnait en seigneur et maître sur les Betas et sur les Omegas. L'alpha était tout, il était le dominant, le protecteur. Il se nourrissait en premier, décidait des territoires de chasse et il avait droit de vie et de mort sur l'ensemble de ses soumis. Il pouvait exclure un membre de la meute comme il pouvait décider d'intégrer un autre au sein de celle-ci.

Contrairement aux simples loups, l'alpha pour régner n'était pas forcer d'être en couple. Il pouvait régner seul sans un compagnon alpha à ses côtés.

Ensuite il y avait les solitaires, ceux qui ne vivaient que pour la chasse, qui n'appartenait à aucune meute. C'est ce qu'était Moony avant eux. Un chasseur méthodique et froid. Un prédateur qui ne laissait personne approcher. Il était vicieux, manipulateur et diaboliquement méthodique. Pour lui, Remus n'avait pas besoin d'humains faibles et fragiles. Ils ne le méritaient pas, Remus n'était qu'à lui et à personne d'autre.

N'avait-il pas été là quand le garçon était triste ?

Quand il était rejeté par les autres ?

Quand pleine lune après pleine lune il voyait le regard fuyant de ses parents ? Honteux d'avoir un fils comme lui.

Oui Moony était là, présence animal, réchauffant l'esprit torturé de l'enfant.

Et puis, il était entré à l'école de sorcellerie et il les avait rencontrés et s'était détaché peu à peu de lui. Il n'était plus seul, il s'ouvrait aux autres.

Moony en bavait littéralement de rage à chaque pleine lune. Il _Les_ sentait sur le corps du garçon, _ils_ osaient toucher ce qui lui appartenait. Combien de fois s'était-il jeté contre les murs de la cabane hurlante, hurlant sa haine et sa frustration d'être enfermé contre sa volonté. Il lacérait les murs de ses griffes imaginant avec une joie malsaine que c'était les corps délicats de ces pitoyables humains qui se délitaient sous la force de sa colère. Il rêvait de voir le sang s'échappait de leur corps, mettant irrémédiablement fin à sa jalousie maladive.

Moony n'était pas bon, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

Et puis une nuit, de nouvelles odeurs étaient apparues. Elles n'étaient ni totalement humaines, ni totalement animales. Elle pouvait les gouter sur son corps, les apprivoiser sous son palais.

Semaine après semaine, il les avait fait sienne, les découvrant en constante évolution, de plus en plus animale, de plus en plus proche de lui. Et enfin la libération de son attente, elles n'étaient plus sur lui mais devant lui. Ce fut comme une révélation pour le loup solitaire qu'il était.

Les trois voleurs étaient enfin face à lui. Ils étaient innocents, recroquevillés dans un coin de la cabane hurlante. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils étaient immobilisés par le pouvoir de dominance du loup en face d'eux.

La confrontation sanglante tant espéré par le loup n'eut jamais lieu, il les marqua comme sien, il fit d'eux la meute qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix car un loup-garou alpha ne proposait pas, il ordonnait, il prenait, il possédait. Ils étaient ses betas, sa possession. Ils étaient à lui et à personne d'autre. C'était son rôle, sa dominance.

Comme elles étaient douces les premières années de sa meute. Un louveteau était même né, agrandissant à son plus grand plaisir son clan. Et puis l'impensable était arrivé, et tout s'était effondré.

 _Trahison_

 _Sang_

 _Meurtre_

 _Pertes_

 _Morts_

Remus et lui étaient de nouveaux seuls.

Et puis ils étaient revenus, son dernier louveteau et son premier. La vérité de l'horrible trahison enfin révélée dans ce même lieu qui avait vu naître leur famille. Le sang du lycanthrope avait littéralement bouilli dans ses veines face au rat qui avait détruit leur meute. Encore aujourd'hui il regrettait de l'avoir laissé en vie. Il aurait dû planter ses crocs dans son cou. Déchirer, lacérer, déchiqueter sa peau. Le vermeil se serait alors écoulé dans sa gorge, délicieux nectar interdit. Le seul capable d'éteindre le feu qui couvait en lui à ce moment-là. Moony le voulait tellement mais il s'était abstenu poussé par la logique de Remus. Pettigrow devait survivre pour dénoncer la mascarade. Logique pour le moins stupide, vu comme les choses avaient tourné selon Moony.

 _Fuite_

 _Hypogriffe_

 _Isolement_

 _Frustration_

 _Square Grimmauld_

 _Ordre du Phénix_

 _Severus et Sirius_

 _Sirius et Severus_

 _Nouvelle meute_

 _Tournoi_

 _Renouveau des ténèbres_

 _Nouvelle année_

 _Ombrage_

 _Mensonges_

 _Isolement_

 _Tension_

 _Peur_

 _Evasion_

 _Prophétie_

 _Serment_

Cruel serment qu'il avait fait. La meute était tout pour Moony, Severus était tout pour Sirius, alors Moony jura. . Il jura que rien ni personne n'atteindrait Severus, pas même Severus lui-même.

 _Département des mystères_

 _Bellatrix et Sirius_

 _Sirius et Bellatrix_

 _Sort_

 _Sirius et Voile_

 _Voile et Sirius_

 _Et puis juste un voile._

 _Douleur, Mort, Sang, Rage, Haine, Tristesse._

 _Nouvelle année_

 _Réapprendre à vivre_

 _Survivre_

 _Serment inviolable_

 _Sectumsempra_

 _Harry et Draco_

 _Draco et Harry_

 _Nouvelle amitié_

 _Armoire à disparaître_

 _Caverne_

 _Inferi_

 _Médaillon_

 _Mascarade_

 _Tour d'astronomie_

 _Mangemorts_

 _Nouvelle année_

 _Médaillon_

 _Coupe_

 _Diadème_

 _Les reliques de la mort_

 _Bataille finale_

 _Morts, Morts, Morts_

 _Epée_

 _Destruction Horcruxes_

 _Nagini et Severus_

 _Severus et Nagini_

 _Nagini_

 _Sang, Sang, Venin_

Personne n'était dupe du jeu macabre planifié par l'homme en noir ce soir-là. Severus avait tout prévu de cette rencontre entre lui et le serpent du Lord. Il avait choisi les mots à dire, le moment parfait et l'endroit éloigné. Il pensait être seul dans la cabane hurlante, seul pour l'absolution qu'il recherchait, qu'il espérait. Mais Moony avait juré. Moony veillait et il n'était jamais loin. Sirius connaissait si bien son amour quand il avait imposé son serment. Le seul point faible capable d'éliminer Severus Snape avait toujours été Severus Snape lui-même. Dès que le Lord et son Serpent eurent transplané, Moony avait pu rejoindre son Beta. Malheureusement pour l'homme, le sang d'un loup-garou est immunisé contre tous les venins qui existent ce qui en fait l'antidote ultime. Oui Severus avait tout prévu sauf la protection indéfectible de l'alpha, son alpha.

Il était presque inconscient, adossé contre un mur, quand son dominant apparu dans son champ de vision. Moony lui caressa tendrement la joue et se glissa derrière lui, emprisonnant son corps faible et froid contre son torse. Il entoura les épaules de Severus d'un bras pour le maintenir contre lui.

 _« Petit louveteau inconscient… »_

 _« Laiss… Laisse-moi partir… »_

 _« Non, je ne peux pas »_

Puis Moony s'était mordu le poignet pour obtenir le précieux liquide, seul capable de sauver le professeur de potion de lui-même. Le regard de Severus s'était alors affolé, comprenant instantanément l'intention du Loup-garou.

 _« Non... non.. Ne fait pas ça.. Laisse-moi mourir.. S'il te plait… S'il te plait… »_

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, il avait alors essayé d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer du loup-garou, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché. Puis il s'était mis à sangloter, à implorer, ses mains repoussant le poignet ruisselant de sang de l'homme. Mais il était si faible et Moony tellement intraitable. Il força le chemin jusqu'aux lèvres et appliqua son poignet contre elles. Murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son béta sanglotant dans ses bras.

Ainsi une fois de plus, Le serment fut honoré et le cours du temps repris.

 _Forêt interdite_

 _Confrontation_

 _Avada Kedavra_

 _Résurrection_

 _Baguette de Sureau_

 _Voldemort et Harry_

 _Harry et Voldemort_

 _Harry_

 _Victoire_

 _Cérémonie_

Comme elle avait un gout amère sous la langue cette victoire aujourd'hui pour Remus et Moony. Ils avaient voulu donner du temps et de l'espace à Severus. Quels idiots ils avaient pu être de croire qu'il avait enfin renoncé à sa délivrance. Maintenant il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Les trois hommes étaient maintenant près du portail, prêt à transplaner. Une seule pensée résonnant dans leur tête avant de disparaître.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…_

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 _Salle du Voile, Département des mystères, Ministère de la Magie au même moment…_

Severus ne se souvenait pas de son passage à travers le voile, il se souvenait d'une intense lumière blanche qui l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux, puis un pic de douleur au sein de sa poitrine l'avait terrassé. Et puis, plus rien. Il avait dû s'évanouir sous le choc.

Il flottait encore entre conscience et inconscience. Ses cinq sens commençant à poindre de lui.

En premier il récupéra le _Toucher_. La sensation tout d'abord que son dos reposait de façon désagréable contre un sol dur et froid tandis qu'une masse chaude et gesticulante ?; oppressait sa poitrine.

Ensuite ce fut le _Gout_ métallique contre son palais, signe qu'il avait dû se mordre la lèvre en tombant.

Puis L' _Odorat_ fit son chemin à travers son cerveau. Une odeur de pin, d'herbes coupées, musqué, presque animal et masculine. Une odeur qu'il reconnaissait mais sans encore la situer.

En quatrième l' _Ouie,_ vint à lui avec le bruit et le souffle d'une respiration contre son cou, puis un grognement résonna dans ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il récupérait son ultime sens la _Vue_ en ouvrant les yeux, la masse qui l'oppressait se fit alors moins forte contre son torse.

Son regard se perdit dans deux orbes gris insondables et alors qu'il les reconnaissait un cri déchira l'air.

« SNIVELLUS ? »

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Je sais je suis méchante de couper à ce moment-là !  
Alors verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé la façon dont je vois la lycanthropie de Remus. JE sais que ça fait un peu bizarre mais dans ma tête il y a toujours eu Remus et Moony. Et je trouvais intéressant de détailler les deux parties et de donner un rôle à la part animale de Rem'.

J'espère ne pas laisser trop de fautes, excusez-moi si il en reste, je n'ai malheureusement pas de _Bêta._ Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un je suis preneuse !

Et maintenant REVIEWWWWWWWWS Please !

Elodie Malfoy


	6. Chapitre 5

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note A LIRE avant de tuer l'auteur :**

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour l'horrible délai avant la parution de ce chapitre ! Ce n'est pas (vraiment) ma faute mais celle d'un verre de FANTA qui a eu l'audace de se renverser sur mon PC portable quelques jours après la parution du dernier chapitre. Résultat des courses, Fanta 1- Clavier du PC 0. Ce PC n'ayant que 6 mois, et étant comme mon enfant je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et j'ai couru, volé chez un informaticien et dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas pris le début du chapitre que j'avais commencé. Sauf que il a fallu presque 1.5 mois pour que je le récupère sain et sauf.

Enfin voilà encore toutes mes excuses, je me chargerais de jeter vos pierres, tomates, œufs pourris ect au Fanta responsable de vos malheurs ! (Et non ce n'est pas mon bras fatigué des gardes qui a renversé le dit verre de Fanta mais bien lui qui de façon malsaine et cruel s'est jeter sur le PC NA !) 

**J'espère que les lecteurs seront toujours au RDV malgré l'attente ! Please REVIEW**

**Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB 

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Fermer les yeux_

 _Prendre une grande inspiration_

 _Et plonger._

C'est ce que Sirius avait ressenti quand il était passé au travers du voile. Tout le monde en a déjà fait l'expérience, qui ne s'est jamais lancé le défi absurde de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Personne je pense, ni toi, ni moi, ni eux. Les mêmes étapes pour chacun de nous. D'abord juste ne plus respirer, calmement, doucement. Au départ les premières secondes ça ne change pas grand-chose, au final c'est juste l'effacement d'un mouvement qui la plupart du temps nous ait inconscient.

Le cœur ralentit, il se met au diapason de ses voisins nos poumons et c'est à ce moment qu'une douce quiétude nous prend.

Les secondes passent, et au fur et à mesure que le sablier du temps s'écoule, la réalité se rappelle à nous. C'est une sorte de tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine, au départ à peine inconfortable, mais trop rapidement pour certain, il devient irritant et finit par devenir pour le moins dérangeant.

Nos poumons commencent alors leur douce agonie, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne sont pas fait pour cette stase dans laquelle on les mets. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est reprendre leur douce et monotone habitude : S'étendre, se détendre, s'étendre, se détendre.

Mais ce n'est pas possible pour eux alors ils s'étendent au maximum. Ils donnent tout ce qui leur reste. Le cœur suit le mouvement, la quiétude est loin, il s'affole.

Le tiraillement devient chaleur. La chaleur devient brûlure. La brûlure est lancinante, le corps réagit. Il tremble, se contracte sous cette torture qu'il n'accepte pas.

Et puis cet instinct primaire qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes au plus profond de notre être prend le dessus. Le besoin de vivre, l'envie d'exister, de survivre au-delà de nous-même.

Les barrières lâchent, l'envie que l'on a eu de plonger est bien loin maintenant. On se bat pour atteindre ce gaz qui nous maintient en vie. Et alors, que l'on remonte à la surface, qu'on laisse celui-ci nous atteindre, tout reprend ses droits.

Oui Sirius Black était passé par toutes ces étapes lors de sa traversée du voile, sauf que malheureusement il n'avait jamais pu remonter à la surface. Il était condamné à rester coincé avec une brulure atroce dans la poitrine. Même aujourd'hui, il serait bien incapable de dire combien de temps cette agonie avait duré. Le temps n'est pas le même derrière le voile. Si temps il y avait eu bien sûr.

Il avait hurlé sa colère, puis ses cris étaient devenus suppliques, puis juste des murmures couverts par les sanglots. Comme il aurait voulu échangé 1000 _Doloris_ plutôt que cette sensation d'étouffement sans fin. Quand la souffrance est trop forte, la torture trop longue, votre corps fini par abandonner, par s'arrêter. C'est le principe du corps humain. C'est ce qui se passe normalement, oui dans le monde réel, pas derrière le voile. Le voile vous rend éternel, et Merlin comme l'éternité est longue.

L'étouffement est la pire des souffrances. Elle est horrifiante à souhait. La douleur est lancinante, mais comme toutes les douleurs même si elle ne disparait pas, même si elle ne faiblit pas, elle finit par faire partie de nous. On l'apprivoise et on apprend à vivre avec. C'est ce que Sirius comme tant d'autre avant lui avait fait.

Mais le monde derrière le voile est sournois et ne s'arrête pas là. C'est un monde qui ressemble à une mer furieuse, et vous comme une bouteille qu'on y jette en pleine tempête. Vous êtes balloté sous les vagues, et à chaque rouleau qui vous renverse c'est une partie de vous qu'il vous prend.

Un souvenir, une pensée, un sentiment tout fini par disparaître.

Combien de souvenirs s'était-il vu arraché par cette houle ténébreuse ?

Combien d'années évaporées ? Pour toujours et à jamais ?

Qui sait ?

Combien de temps avant d'être une coquille vide de tout ?

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il était tellement habitué à ces sensations que c'est à peine s'il vit cette éblouissante lumière qui se fit autour de lui. Il était dans le noir depuis si longtemps après tout.

 _Fermer les yeux_

 _Prendre une grande inspiration_

 _Et plonger…_

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

La première bouffée d'air qui entra enfin dans ses poumons après tant de temps fut pour le moins désagréable. Pourtant, Merlin en est témoin, il n'avait eu de cesse d'en rêver. Il l'avait imaginé de nombreuses fois au long des années, tantôt douce et langoureuse. Elle était le fruit défendu inaccessible. Dire qu'il était loin du compte en y repensant. Il eut la désagréable sensation qu'il essayait d'avaler du plomb.

Cette première respiration le mit presque plus bas que terre, et c'est avec un léger réconfort qu'il accueilli les suivantes même si celle-ci s'apparentèrent à un feu incandescent qui brulait douloureusement sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Merlin revivre faisait vraiment mal…

Son cœur battait à toute allure, il tambourinait dans chaque recoin de son corps. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans le bout de ses doigts, ceux-ci tremblant à chaque sursaut. Il avait l'impression que ce bruit était tout ce qui restait de lui. Perdu dans les brumes de ce retour à la vie, il fut soudain comme déséquilibré quand le sol sous lui gesticula… Etait-il à ce point maudit qu'il revenait à lui au beau milieu d'un tremblement de terre ? Un froissement de tissu et un grognement parvint ensuite à ses oreilles. Définitivement pas un tremblement de terre au final. Mais ou diable était-il retombé ?

La curiosité finit par le forcer à ouvrir ses délicats yeux gris, il battit des cils pour rendre sa vision moins floue. Quel vilain défaut que la curiosité si vous voulez son avis.

La première chose qui atteignit son esprit embrumé fut, des cheveux mi- longs d'un noir pareil à la couleur d'un corbeau. Ceux-ci, tel les ailes de cet oiseau de malheur, encadrait un visage en pointe d'un blanc nacré. Le noir d'encre intensifiant la pâleur déjà prononcé du visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ensuite, son regard s'attarda pour décortiquer plus en détail les traits du visage. Les sourcils fins et noirs encadraient le regard de l'homme, ceux-ci étaient froncés comme sous le signe d'une douleur. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur un nez assez long et légèrement crochu comme si celui-ci avait été cassé dans le passé. Les lèvres étaient fines, légèrement blanchâtres et entrouvertes par un souffle délicatement accéléré. Il pouvait aussi voir de très légères rides autour des yeux. Dur et froid, il n'y avait pas de meilleurs mots pour définir l'homme qui se tenait sous lui. Il avait l'étrange impression au fond de lui, que même aveugle, il aurait pu, juste au toucher, reconnaître entre mille ce visage si particulier.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment, il sut pendant l'espace d'une seconde que ce corps chaud qui épousait parfaitement le sien était à lui et que lui, appartenait à celui-ci. C'était sa place, l'unique place qui valait la peine de vivre.

Et puis, comme une vague effaçant les motifs des grains de sable sur le sol, cette fabuleuse émotion qu'on appelle simplement l'amour, fut balayée et disparut du cœur de l'ancien prisonnier. Ce fut comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais exister. Ainsi était le Voile, cruel il prenait tout. Tout ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Mais ça Sirius ne le savait pas. Après tout est-ce que les grains de sable savent ce qu'ils étaient avant l'embrun qui les mélange. L'esprit de Sirius était comme eux, éparpillait sur la grève du reste de sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent révélant deux puits sans fond. Les orbes grises les découvrirent et le jour ce fit au sein d'elles comme au sein de lui et l'unique sentiment qui apparut fut la haine. Une haine malsaine et sans aucune mesure s'empara de Sirius quand il reconnut sa Némésis.

« SNIVELLUS » cracha-t-il avec dégout, tout en se dégageant rapidement de l'homme sous lui.

Sirius était définitivement maudit pour sa première rencontre dans le monde des vivants. Le Serpentard était bien la dernière personne avec qui il aurait voulu être pour ce jour si particulier. Mais quel jour était-ce ? Et pourquoi était-il si particulier ? Ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Si, il y a un instant, il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de sortir du Voile, maintenant à mesure que le fil du temps avançait tout devenait moins sûr.

Avait-il une trentaine d'années ou bien rentrait-il à peine dans la vingtaine.

N'avait-il pas passé presque la moitié de sa vie dans un cachot froid et humide, ou bien venait-il à peine de commencer ses études pour devenir un auror et protéger le monde de la magie ?

Venait-il de quitter l'enfer du voile ou bien revenait-t-il tout simplement d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée ?

Son passée était-il son passée, ou bien un futur fantasque qu'il imaginait ?

Tant de questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponses.

La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était l'identité du jeune homme… non de l'homme devant lui.

Mais pourquoi le Serpentard honni de sa mémoire semblait avoir maintenant une trentaine d'année, ce n'était pas possible, ils venaient de sortir de sortir de Poudlard, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourquoi le regardait-il avec tant de tristesse, ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû le regarder avec dégout et haine, ils se détestaient aussi surement que 1 + 1 font 2. Non, rien n'était normal.

Un bruit de course sur du marbre et le claquement d'une porte le fit sursauter. Il détacha enfin ses yeux de son ennemi d'enfance et ses yeux discernèrent trois silhouettes qui couraient vers eux.

« Si… Sirius ? »

Il se concentra sur la personne qui venait de murmurer son nom.

« Moony… » Balbutia-t-il d'une voix cassée reconnaissant un de ses meilleurs ami, il leva doucement sa main et la tendit vers celui-ci dans un appel muet. L'homme fut sur lui en quelques enjambés et il le serra contre lui comme s'il allait disparaitre s'il ne le retenait pas. Ses propres mains s'agrippèrent convulsivement aux habits du lycanthrope alors que celui-ci murmurait son prénom dans une litanie sans fin.

Après quelques secondes ou minutes, il décolla enfin son visage du torse de son ami contre lequel inconsciemment il avait enfoui sa tête et il contempla la figure de son ami et confident de toujours. Remus était comme il avait toujours été. Une personne avec un visage aux traits toujours tirés et fatigués. La première fois que l'on croisait Remus Lupin, on se disait souvent en soupirant qu'il portait la maladie de façon presque indélébile. Ensuite ce curieux jeune homme portait sur vous son regard doré et comme pour vous pardonner vos pensées il souriait. Et là, la seule chose qui le qualifiait à vos yeux et dans votre cœur c'était cet incroyable et incommensurable sentiment de bonté et de gentillesse. C'est cette émotion qui étreignit en premier le cœur de Sirius quand ses yeux détaillèrent son ami, tout était là.

Le sourire tendre

Les yeux dorés

Même quelques larmes le long des joues de l'homme ne purent ternirent cela.

Ses doigts se mirent à détailler les traits du visage, insistant sur les pattes d'oie qui encadraient le regard doré.

Son Rémus était presque que comme avant, avec juste quelques cicatrices en plus et surtout comme sa Némésis des années.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu parais plus vieux ? Hier, tu… tu n'étais pas comme ça chez Lily et James ? Et pourquoi Snivellus est là ? Pourquoi lui aussi semble avoir pris 10 ans ? Je ne comprends pas Moony, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, je ne sais pas où je suis. »

« Parrain… » Chuchota une voix près d'eux.

La voix sortit Sirius de sa torpeur, il vit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille si reconnaissable. Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa en reconnaissant la tignasse caractéristique des Potter.

« James… » Dit-il en souriant.

Celui qu'il prenait pour James eut un mouvement de recul et se crispa lentement. Le sourire de Sirius disparut face à la réaction de rejet de son « ami ». Il détailla alors l'ensemble du garçon face à lui, et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un regard émeraude qu'il connaissait chez une autre personne à qui il tenait comme à une sœur, il ne compris pas.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas James, c'est Harry » murmura doucement Remus en essayant de capter l'attention de son ami qui semblait de plus en plus perdu et qui s'étant échappé de son étreinte reculait doucement. Il jetait des regards perdus autour de lui en détaillant les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Puis il se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche dans des mouvements qui se firent de plus en plus frénétiques tout en prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Non… non… non… » Psalmodiait-il en continuant à reculer, ses pas le menant inexorablement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'arche.

« Sirius, s'il te plait arrête de reculer c'est dangereux » murmura doucement Remus, tout en essayant de combler l'espace entre son ami et lui, tendant sa main vers son corps.

Sirius semblait complètement coupé du monde autour de lui. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser sous la force des informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Des données qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui avait vieilli ? Harry ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme à coté de Remus. Harry n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois. Harry avait passé la soirée à faire du dada sur ses genoux et à sucer son pouce. Rien de tout cela n'avait le moindre sens à ses yeux. Comment en une seule nuit l'ensemble de ses proches avaient pu avancer de dizaines d'années c'était forcément impossible, aucune magie ne pouvait réaliser cet exploit. On lui faisait une blague c'était sûre et certain. Bientôt James et Remus éclateraient de rire et se rouleraient par terre, fiers comme des Hypogriffes de leur farce.

Oui ce ne pouvait être que ça… Oh comme il voulait que ce soit ça… mais il y avait un gros problème dans son plan, oh oui une énorme faille dans son raisonnement. Cette faille se nommait Severus Snape et se trouvait face à lui, le regardant avec dans le regard une tristesse insondable. Merlin lui en était témoin, il n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse chez le Serpentard, même quand il avait affronté Moony par sa faute.

Une association entre ces trois-là était pour le moins improbable, jamais Snape ne se rabaisserait à faire ça, même si c'était une tromperie digne d'un Serpentard. Snape les détestait, non pire que ça il les avait en horreur et lui en premier. Chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, représentait une abomination pour le vert et argent.

Sirirus savait tout cela, il connaissait la haine, ce sentiment puissant et malsain qui vous prend aux tripes, qui fait courir votre sang dans vos veines, lancinant, brulant comme la lave d'un volcan. Elle avait parcouru son corps et son cœur des années durant à chaque fois que ces yeux se posaient sur ce garçon renfermé. Trop pâle, trop froid, trop inaccessible. Comme il prenait plaisir à voir ce masque se fissurer, à chaque insulte, à chaque moquerie.

Oui, il y avait toujours eu trop de Trop pour définir sa Némesis, et cette farce qu'il imaginait était irrémédiablement factice.

Au fur et à mesure que le jour se faisait dans l'esprit du Griffondor, il continua de reculer dans une vaine tentative pour s'éloigner des personnes lui faisant face, montant sans même s'en rendre compte les marches menant à l'arche.

« Sirius » cria alors Remus avec force, son ami se tenait maintenant dos au voile, inconscient. « Je t'en supplie, ne bouge plus »

« Je comprends rien Moony… J'ai mal à la tête, tellement mal à la tête, ça tourne, les images, les émotions… » Balbutia Sirius avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il avait fermé les yeux et l'on pouvait voir des larmes poindre du coin de ses paupières.

« Je sais, mais je suis là, je vais tout t'expliquer mais s'il te plait arrêtes-toi » murmura doucement le loup-garou tout en s'approchant de quelques pas.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… tout est différant, Tu es différant… Et puis il y a les voix, elle m'appelle aussi, elles disent que tu mens, je… »

« Quelles voix Sirius ? »

« Les voix dans ma tête, elles disent que j'étais avec elle avant, que j'étais libre, que j'étais bien »

Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent suite aux paroles de son ami, mais de quoi parlait-il. C'est alors qu'il les entendit, ces murmures autour d'eux. L'ensemble de son corps de loup se raidit à ce moment-là. Le loup en lui perçut avec netteté l'entièreté de la noirceur qui couvait dans ces sinistres voix, il lâcha un grognement bestial par instinct.

« Ne les écoutes pas » grogna Moony reprenant le pas sur l'homme.

 _Mensonges_

 _Loup mauvais_

 _Agressivité_

 _Il te veut du mal_

 _Siiiiiriuuus_

 _Rejoins-nous_

 _Reviens_

 _S'il te plait_

« Ici tout est noir, tout est confus, et tout fait mal, je sais qu'elles sont là tout près de moi… oui c'est ça juste là tout près » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tout en se retournant faisant face au voile, inconscient du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire à lui et aux personnes qui l'aimait, ainsi qu'à tant d'autres avant eux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas au plus profond de lui tendre la main vers cette brume et pourtant c'est comme si au final c'était la réponse à tout. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ces voix si tentantes qui l'appelaient. Il y était presque, et c'est dans un état second qu'il entendit Remus et Harry crier un Non.

 _Oui_

 _Oui_

 _Plus qu'un pas_

 _Viens … viens avec nous …_

 _Rentres à la maison…_

 _Maintenant …_

 _MAITENANT…_

C'est à peine s'il sentit le sort qui le toucha dans le dos. Il papillonna des yeux, et son corps se fit lourd, si lourd que ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller, il était si fatigué soudain que son corps chancela vers le voile…

 _OUI_

 _OUUUUUUUIIIIII_

 _Avec nous pour oublier …_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN…_

Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et le ramenèrent contre un torse chaud lui évitant une seconde chute vers le voile. L'étreinte était à la fois rassurante et possessive, il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, incapable de retenir son corps si faible. Severus accompagna sa chute et se retrouva à genoux avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

« Je… suis si fatigué… » Murmura doucement Sirius à demi-conscient

« Je sais… Ferme les yeux… » Chuchota tendrement son amant.

« Sev'… »

Ce fut le dernier mot qui franchit les lèvres du Griffondor avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Une inconscience provoquait par le sort de Sommeil lancé par son amant quelques minutes auparavant.

« Cette fois tu restes avec moi Black… » Chuchota doucement Severus contre la tempe de son amant endormi. Ces mots, il ne les disait que pour lui, comme une prière pour pardonner toute cette tristesse entre eux. Oui, c'était juste quelques mots murmurés comme le début d'un pardon, ils ne pourraient jamais excuser les paroles, jamais soigner totalement les blessures mais c'était un début, le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

Severus ne savait pas comment Sirius réagirait à son réveil, se souviendrait-il de lui ? De eux ? Ou bien l'avait-il retrouvé pour le perdre à nouveau ? Tant de questions sans réponse pour le moment. Elles n'étaient pas importante pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait au final c'était le corps chaud contre lui, oui c'est tout ce qui importait, lui et personne d'autre…

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Et voilà chapitre fini, je pensais au départ continuer le chapitre plus loin mais sinon ça va encore repousser la date de parution et vous avez déjà trop attendu !

Hâte d'avoir votre avis ! Bizzzzz


	7. Chapitre 6

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :** Voilà le chapitre suivant, le suivant sera publié fin de semaine prochaine juste avant que je ne parte en vacances pour 3-4 jours A très vite et bonne lecture

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB 

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

 **Chapitre 6**

Draco Angelus Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'être un Serpentard de la pointe de cet épis, habilement cachait par du gel dans ses jeunes années, sur la base de son crâne en passant par le bout de ses doigts et jusqu'aux bouts de ses orteils. Oui Draco Malfoy suintait à chaque respiration, chaque attitude, chaque geste et chaque parole toute la retenue, la froideur du parfait héritier d'une grande et puissante famille de Sang-pur.

Une éducation stricte et contrôlée y avait, parfois même douloureusement, veillé.

Un Malfoy ne sourit pas, il esquisse un air narquois.

Un Malfoy ne pousse pas de cris de joie face à une bonne nouvelle, il se contente d'accepter avec froideur et classe le résultat de son talent.

Un Malfoy ne remercie pas les autres, il n'en a pas besoin, ce sont bien évidemment les autres, qui doivent le remercier pour leur avoir accordé l'insigne honneur d'interagir avec sa noble personne.

Un Malfoy n'aime personne, excepté lui.

Non, c'est un fait, Draco Angelus Malfoy ne pouvait décemment pas sourire avec tendresse, les yeux presque larmoyant et le cœur gonflé de joie devant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu il y a quelques minutes. Par Salazar, ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe puisque comble de l'horreur pour eux, c'était exactement la mine qu'arborait le fier Serpentard devant le tableau de son parrain serrant dans ses bras de façon possessive le corps endormi sur le sol. Il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Merlin lui en est témoin, c'était malheureusement vrai.

Le jeune Serpentard ne pourrait jamais oublier ces deux dernières années, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ces soirées à attendre, caché dans un recoin des cachots la première année, puis l'année suivante en exil les yeux fixés sur la carte du maraudeur, guettant le retour de son parrain au sein de Poudlard. Comment pourrait-il oublier le temps passé à se ronger les ongles de ne pas le voir revenir d'une de ses « soirées ».

Combien de fois avait-il dû emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de son petit ami pour se faufiler jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard, errant parfois pendant des heures et écumant les pires tripots du bourg pour retrouver son directeur de maison.

La majeure partie du temps, et bien heureusement pour le jeune Serpentard, son parrain était assez facile à débusquer. De façon pour le moins incongru, le plus doué des espions de l'Ordre était au final aussi prévisible pour le blond que le premier sorcier venu.

C'est un fait avéré depuis des temps immémoriaux, le chagrin – pour autant qu'il soit sincère et véritable – peut mettre à genoux n'importe qui, même le plus talentueux des hommes. Il vous enferme en dedans de vous-même, et ne laisse de vous qu'une coquille vide, indifférente à l'environnement qui l'entoure. Son parrain était comme un coquillage sans cesse repoussé sur le rivage par une houle infinie, et celle-ci le ramené irrémédiablement à la même table crasseuse située au plus profond de l'arrière salle sombre du pub le plus miteux de Pré-au-Lard, le Sinistre « Tête du sanglier ».

Draco lorsqu'il le retrouvait, assistait à la même scène nuit après nuit. C'était presque comme ces innombrables tableaux du monde Moldu, figé comme seul peuvent l'être ces représentations dénuées de magie.

Le tableau est sombre, plus sombre que la plus noire des nuits. Severus est toujours assis sur la chaise de droite, celle adossée au mur. Il fait presque corps avec elle, son corps semble si lourd qu'il se confond avec le bois contre lequel il repose. Sa tête, elle est appuyée contre le mur, comme si il n'avait même plus la force de la tenir droite, et c'est sans doute le cas. L'un de ses bras pend le long de son corps et la seconde tient entre ses doigts fins un verre, vide la plupart du temps. Il s'amuse souvent avec celui-ci, le faisant tourner contre la pulpe de ses doigts, le bord du verre roulant contre le bois de la table. Ses mouvements sont mécaniques, il ne regarde même plus ce verre dans sa main, ses yeux fixent autre chose. Toujours la même chose. La plus triste des choses quand on connait bien l'homme. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais ce second verre sur la table. Ce verre, il est juste devant la seconde chaise autour de cette triste table. Ce verre-là, lui, il est toujours plein. Son regard se perd dans le liquide ambré qu'il contient. Il sent d'ici cette odeur forte d'alcool, une odeur boisé, une odeur de malt et d'orge, il se souvient tellement de cette odeur qu'il pourrait la deviner parmi une centaine d'autres. Quelle douce odeur que celui du Whisky Pur-Feu.

 _Sa boisson préférée…_

Ce verre, il ne change jamais de place. Il ne se vide jamais. Comment le pourrait-il puisque la seule personne à qui il est destiné ne viendra plus jamais. Il reste là, face à lui, statique et intemporel.

Cette scène, elle s'est répété à chaque battue menée par le jeune Serpentard. Deux longues années avec sans cesse cette même image devant les yeux. Deux longues années où son cœur se serrait toujours un peu plus. Deux longues années à assister à la lente descente aux enfers de son parrain. Deux longues années à se sentir inutile et impuissant face à l'incommensurable peine qui suinter de cette personne si chère à son cœur.

Certes il avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de sortir son parrain de ses rituels macabres … en pure perte. Il avait tout essayé, les cajoleries, la compassion, les cris, la colère allant même jusqu'aux sarcasmes et à la moquerie. Mais rien. Ca n'avait absolument rien changé.

L'homme en noir restait imperturbable et intouchable.

Excepté cette nuit là…

La seule fois, ou il avait daigné réagir aux sollicitations de son filleul.

Draco était excédé ce soir là, il ne supportait plus de voir un des deux hommes qu'il respectait le plus au monde dans une telle déchéance. Ce verre plein l'horripilait à tel point que par défi il s'était avancé d'un pas vif vers la chaise face à l'homme, tendant sa main vers ce tabou sur la table. Sa main ne l'atteignit jamais bloqué par la main blanche de son directeur de maison. Ses doigts, telles les serres d'un oiseau de proie, enserraient douloureusement son poignet, empêchant au vert et argent tout mouvement.

 _« N'y penses même pas… »_

Jamais son parrain ne s'était adressé à lui avec un tel venin dans la voix. Il ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux toujours fixé sur le verre honni.

Ce fut une des seules fois où Draco Malfoy aurait voulu être un Griffondor. Pouvoir avoir ce courage qui définit si bien les rouge et or. Oui, si il avait été courageux, il aurait repoussé la main de Severus, qui dans son état second n'aurait rien pu y faire. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il aurait pris ce détestable verre entre ses doigts. Ensuite, qui sait ? Peut-être l'aurait-il lancé contre le mur ? L'aurait-il bu pour qu'enfin il serve à quelque chose ?

Qui sait ?

Draco lui, ne le su jamais. Tout simplement parce que Draco n'eut jamais la force de devenir ce Griffondor, courageux et impulsif, seul être selon lui capable d'un tel acte.

Il avait juste reculé, et il avait rejoins sa place habituelle. Si son parrain avait sa table, lui il avait son tabouret branlant face au bar. Puis comme à chaque fois, il avait attendu et attendu encore, le dos appuyé contre le bar miteux de l'auberge, les yeux fixaient sur l'homme et sa prison artificielle.

Il patientait en silence, attendant le moment ou le whisky deviendrait plus fort que le maître des potions. Alors comme à chaque fois, il le rattraperait avant qu'il ne s'écroule lamentablement sur le sol. Il le soutiendrait toujours en silence jusqu'aux portes du pub. Il le trainerait ensuite le long des ruelles du village sorcier, le portant presque parfois. Ils franchiraient les grilles du château, traverseraient le parc majestueux jusqu'aux gigantesques portes du grand hall. Tout ça sans qu'aucuns mots ne franchissent leurs lèvres. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire. Enfin comme à chaque fois, ils atteindraient la gargouille directoriale, l'homme repousserait vivement les mains le soutenant comme si elles le brulaient. Il soufflerait d'une voix cassée par l'alcool son mot de passe, et sans même un regard vers le jeune homme, il se laisserait porter par les escaliers avec comme seul aide cette gargouille froide et dure contre son dos. Presque aussi froid et dur que le cœur dans sa poitrine.

….

…

Alors ce soir, quand il voit ces deux hommes ravagés par la vie, serrés l'un contre l'autre, toute son éducation de sang-pur noble, imbu de lui-même, froide et insensible vole en des millions de petits éclats. Et Salazar que ça fait du bien.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs, qu'il sursauta quand son Griffondor lui secoua le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Draco, ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle »

« Excuses-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… » Murmura le serpentard en ramenant son attention vers son petit-ami, il pu alors voir le visage défait du jeune homme. Des trainées humides subsistaient sur les joues du jeune homme et l'on pouvait déceler plusieurs émotions au fond des yeux verts. Tristesse et joie se débattaient dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme. Draco se donna une gifle mentale, il n'était qu'un sinistre abruti. Sirius était la première personne qu'Harry avait pu considérer comme une vraie famille, et celui-ci une fois de retour ne le reconnaissait même pas. Et lui Serpentard stupide, au lieu d'être là pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve, il s'était enfoncé dans ses souvenirs.

«Oh Ry', Excuses moi » souffla-t-il, tout en tendant sa main pour caresser la joue de son amant. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis vraiment qu'un handicapé des sentiments… »

« Depuis le temps que je te le dis » chuchota-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire, penchant la tête pour renforcer le contact avec la main aimée.

« Je suis là maintenant » lui murmura-t-il, il déplaça sa main vers sa nuque et le rapprocha contre lui, le serrant contre son torse, il posa son front contre le sien et le fixa de ses yeux orage. « Tout ira mieux maintenant je te le promets »

« Tu crois ? Il ne se rappelle de rien… ni de Severus… Ni même de… de moi »

« Un Malfoy a toujours raison tu devrais le savoir… Depuis le temps que je te le dis » lui répondit-il reprenant ses propres mots.

« Si le Grand Draco Malfoy le dit alors… » Harry esquissa cette fois-ci un vrai sourire à son vis-à-vis. Il était toujours chamboulé mais il n'était plus seul et au final c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Des éclats de voix retentirent derrière eux.

« Je te dis qu'il vient avec moi »

« Je ne le lâcherais pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais Lupin »

« Tu as bien vu à quel point il est désorienté, il ne se souvient de rien, il est perdu, je ne pense pas que… »

« Et comme toujours tu penses mal » répliqua méchamment le professeur de Potions en resserrant son emprise sur le corps dans ses bras.

« C'est toi qui ne réfléchit pas, tu va faire n'importe quoi et tu vas tout gâcher encore une fois » répliqua en colère le lycanthrope en s'avançant vers les deux hommes.

« Ne t'approche pas » susurra-t-il tout en levant sa baguette vers Remus. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est TOI qui était avec lui ce soir-là, c'est TOI qui devait Le couvrir pendant le combat. Alors pour ce qui est de gâcher les choses TU t'y connais n'est-ce-pas ? » Lâcha froidement le Serpentard.

Les yeux chocolat de l'ancien maraudeur virèrent immédiatement en un jaune animal et un grondement bestial franchit dans un souffle ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire Snape ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, et si tu fais un pas de plus je te jures… »

« Que quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Un petit _Sectumsempra_ peut-être ? Ah non suis-je bête tu te le réserves à toi-même celui-là. Tu es pathétique Snape » cracha méchamment Moony.

Les deux hommes suintaient littéralement de rage, leurs baguettes pointés l'une vers l'autre crépitantes d'étincelles.

« NON MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX LA ? » s'écria avec force un petit brun rouge de colère en s'approchant avec hargne des deux adultes qui pour le moment ressemblait plus à deux adolescents prépubères.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry » répliqua Remus sans quitter des yeux son bientôt regretté collègue.

« Restez en dehors de ça Potter, c'est entre moi et l'autre abruti » aboya le dit-collègue.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti »

« Sans doute pas grand-chose vu le nombre de neurones qui se battent en duel dans ton petit crane de loup galeux » ricana-t-il sarcastiquement.

« GRrrrr Je vais t'étriper Snivellus »

« Et tu crois me blesser avec tes vieux surnoms à deux noises, innoves un peu »

« Pourtant ça a eu l'air de te toucher dans SA bouche à lui »

« Prépares toi à souffrir Lupin »

« _DOL…. »_

 _« SECT… »_

« EXPELLIARMUS » s'écria Harry avant les deux autres. Une vague de magie phénoménale sortit du survivant et balaya les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à lancer leurs sorts. Ils furent éjectés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alors que le sort touchait les deux idiots, un _Protego_ informulé toucha au même moment le corps inconscient entre eux. Un dôme doré entoura l'ancien locataire du voile le protégeant de la fureur de son filleul.

La rencontre des deux professeurs de Poudlard avec le sol fut assez rude pour leur couper le souffle pendant quelques secondes. C'est un fait certain leur étudient n'y était pas allé de main morte quand il leur avait jeté son sort, n'épargnant ni leur postérieur et encore moins leur fierté.

Ils étaient en train de reprendre leur esprit et de tenter de se redresser dans une position un peu moins honteuse quand ils entendirent un claquement de langue réprobateur et moqueur en face d'eux.

Draco ricanait intérieurement devant la position des deux hommes. En effet, voir la terreur des cachots et Moony à quatre pattes au sol était presque jouissif. Le jeune Serpentard aurait tout donné pour avoir sous la main cet engin moldu capable de faire des fototraphies dont lui avait un jour parlé Harry. Ces _choses_ selon son petit ami étaient capables de capturer un moment et de l'immortaliser sur du papier givré ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là. La scène _fototraphié_ ne bougeait pas selon les desiderata des personnes contrairement aux illustrations du monde sorcier. Si Draco avait été en possession de tels images, il aurait pris un malin – et financier, Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours – plaisir de diffuser ça dans l'ensemble du collège de sorcellerie. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait que se repasser en boucle dans sa pensine ce mémorable moment.

Il ne put s'empêcher au vu de ses pensées, d'esquisser un grand sourire narquois quand il se mit au niveau des deux sorciers au sol.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'hésite entre rire et pleurer devant un spectacle aussi pathétique que le vôtre. » leur souffla le Serpentard. « tttt ttt on range tout de suite les regards noirs messieurs sinon je me ferais l'immense plaisir de rappeler à un certain Lion ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir à chaque fois que j'en éprouverais le besoin malsain. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous propose de bien réfléchir à ce que vous venez de faire et de prendre le temps de méditer sur votre incommensurable stupidité d'il y a, à peine 5 minutes. » Continua narquoisement le vert et argent avant de soupirer de façon presque mélodramatique tout en se redressant.

« Draco, on y va » lança au loin Harry, sans même jeter un œil aux deux autres hommes. Le brun avait pris dans ses bras le corps endormi de son parrain et n'attendait plus que le blond pour quitter cette pièce qui lui rappeler tant de mauvais souvenirs.

« J'arrive amour » répondit mielleusement Draco tout en fixant moqueusement les deux autres.

« Ou est-ce que vous allez ? » tenta courageusement Remus.

« On rentres à Poudlard pour faire examiner Mon parrain par Madame Pomfresh, ce qui est la première chose à laquelle vous auriez dû penser. Je vous rappelle qu'il vient de sortir d'un puissant artefact de magie dans lequel il a passé plus de deux ans. Mais obnubilé par votre foutu possessivité vous avez tous les deux oublié le plus important, son bien-être à LUI » leur répondit-il froidement et sans qu'aucune compassion ne teinte ses iris.

« A plus les loosers ! » ricana le Serpentard blond tout en posant sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami.

« DRACO, n'en rajoutes pas ! » tiqua sèchement le Griffondor avant de transplaner vers Poudlard laissant les deux adultes les yeux ronds. Il était normalement impossible de transplaner au sein du Ministère de la magie, même Lord Voldemort et le grand Albus Dumbledore, les deux plus puissants sorciers que le monde magique avait connu depuis ces dix dernières décennies en avait été incapables. Le survivant était donc devenu si puissant ? Lui et Lupin venait tout bonnement de provoquer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ils étaient tout bonnement suicidaires. Si Severus avait su avant qu'il lui suffisait de provoquer Potter pour en finir avec sa vie il l'aurait fait bien avant pensa avec emphase le maitre des Potions.

« Il vient juste de transplaner » murmura, choqué le professeur de DCFM.

« Oui »

« A l'intérieur du ministère de la magie… »

« Oui »

« Dans un endroit où il est normalement impossible de transplaner… »

« Oui »

« Et on vient juste de le mettre en pétard pour les 10 prochaines années… »

« à peine 5 ans vu sa niaiserie de Griffondor »

« Nous sommes deux imbéciles… » Murmura finalement Remus, ses lèvres commencant à s'étirer.

« Parle pour toi Lupin… » Bougonna Severus.

« Snape » tiqua-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Pffff deux gros imbéciles stupides et suicidaires oui » soupira le professeur de potions, ses lèvres s'étirant tout doucement, tout en se relevant et en époussetant ses sempiternelles robes noires. Il tendit alors sa main vers l'homme qu'il avait voulu faire souffrir quelques instants auparavant.

« Allez viens Lunard, Patmol nous attends… »

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Prochain chapitre le second réveil de notre Sirius international, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, je sais qu'on avance tout doucement, mais les informations que j'ai glissé dans le chapitre sont importantes pour la suite.

Petite Review si vous pouvez bizzzzz


	8. Chapitre 7

**Juste un voile entre nous**

 **Disclamez :** Tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon histoire.

 **Note :** Hello la compagnie. Et oui je ne suis pas morte lol. Je sais que c'est long entre les parutions mais promis vous aurez la fin ! :) Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Je vous laisse lire la suite. Pour le moment, ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais d'ici les prochains chapitres, ça ira un peu plus vite.

 **Summary :** La guerre est terminée, il est temps de réapprendre à vivre, Severus lui ne peut que survivre comme il le fait depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'IL est parti, mais c'est terminé. Juste un voile entre nous plus qu'un pas avant d'être dans tes bras... BOUM… "SNIVELLUS ?" Mais c'est sans compter un Sirius amnésique d'eux à son retour, mais foi de Serpentard il aura le dernier mot ! SS/SB

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Sirius Black ATTENTION SLASH !  
Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy secondaire.

 **Rating :** T pour le moment

 **Genre** : Assez triste au début, puis je pense incorporer une bonne grosse dose d'humour (noir parfois lol) mais il faudra attendre un peu, je veux d'abord approfondir le personnage de Severus et surtout son état depuis sa perte. Et bien sûr ROMANCE.

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Il existe un lieu mystérieux et ancestral en Ecosse. Cet endroit se trouve près d'une forêt immense et sombre. Chênes, bouleau, et Epicéa se dressent comme autant de géants sombre et silencieux, barrière naturelle protégeant l'un des secrets les mieux gardé de notre monde. Ils sont loin d'être les seuls à garantir la protection de cet endroit sacré.

Quatre grands sorciers y ont veillé lors de la construction de cet abri, et malgré les siècles, malgré les attaques elles sont toujours là.

Armures de pierre, Dôme protecteur, Sorts repousse-Moldu ne sont que quelques-unes des nombreuses protections de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais la plus importante reste le puissant sortilège anti-transplanage mis en place par les fondateurs eux même il y a des centaines d'années. _L'histoire de Poudlard_ en est formelle.

« _La barrière anti-transplange de Poudlard a été créé et mise en place par les quatre fondateurs. Ce sortilège d'une puissance phénoménale repose sur la magie du château et empêche quiconque de transplaner dans le lieu. Personne pas même les fondateurs eux-mêmes ne peuvent traverser la barrière protégeant Poudlard, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. »_

Toutes les personnes qui ont un jour fréquenté de près ou de loin l'école de sorcellerie connaissent l'existence de la barrière anti-transplanage. C'est l'ultime protection, le dernier rempart contre l'oppression. Le dôme peut tomber, les armures se briser, la barrière, elle, tiendra.

Draco Malfoy, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, et surtout pas devant une Griffondor aux cheveux frisés, a lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et lui aussi connait la loi ancestrale de l'école.

Transplaner dans le parc de Poudlard ? Impossible

Et à l'intérieur même du château ? Irréalisable.

Et pourtant, il y a une seconde il était dans cet amphithéâtre humide et froid, et maintenant il se tient au sein de l'infirmerie, la main dans celle de son petit ami. Son visage doit afficher une expression étonné au vu du regard interrogateur que lui jette celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ? » S'interroge le brun.

« Harry, tu viens de transplaner »

«Oui »

« Dans Pourdlard… »

« Euh… oui » rétorque le sauveur avec hésitation.

« Dans l'infirmerie… »

« Au départ je t'avouerais que j'ai pensé au parc mais après je me suis dit autant arriver tout de suite ici, ça nous évite de transporter mon parrain jusqu'ici. Draco ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Je me suis désartibulé c'est ça ? Pourtant je sens absolu… »

« Tu nous as fait transplaner dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard… tous les trois. » le coupe le blond tout en continuant de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils relevés et les lèvres pincés.

« Bravo Mr Malfoy, 10 points pour Serpentard pour cette éminente remarque. » grogne sarcastiquement le rouge et or qui commence à se vexer. « C'était le plus rapide non ? »

« Plus rapide ? Il transplane ici, et il me dit que c'est le plus rapide. Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour tomber sur un cas pareil. J'ai dû faire un truc abominable dans une autre vie ce n'est pas possible. Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de transplaner dans le parc, noooooooon, le grand Harry Potter, lui il arrive directement dans l'infirmerie, et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus rapide » Draco tout au long de son monologue parcourt de long en large la double porte de l'infirmerie, sans regarder son stupide Griffondor qui arbore toujours un air vexé sur le visage.

« Juste pour info, le cas est juste à côté de toi Malfoy. » bougonne-t-il.

« Bravo Mr Potter, 10 points pour Griffondor pour cette éminente remarque » rétorque le vert et argent en se retournant vers Harry narquoisement. « Rassures moi, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une _barrière anti-transplanage._ »

« Evidemment je ne suis pas stupide Malfoy »

« Et _l'histoire de Pourdlard_ ça te parle ? »

« L'histoire de quoi ? » rétorqua innocemment le Griffondor.

« Rraaahh » pesta le jeune homme, il était prêt à exploser et posa son front contre le chambranle de la porte, il était à deux doigts de se claquer la tête contre le bois quand il entendit un ricanement dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit le brun avec un sourire en coin digne du plus Serpentard des Serpentards.

Oh non ! Potter n'était pas stupide, il était juste en train de se foutre royalement de sa gueule.

Le blond, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux hagards, était tellement estomaqué qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsque le brun se rapprocha de lui. Sa démarche, animale et langoureuse, lui sembla alors presque dangereuse et inconsciemment comme une proie devant un prédateur, il recula. Il ne put aller bien loin, et c'est un sourire vainqueur sur le visage de l'autre qu'il contempla, quand son dos buta contre le mur. Le Serpent coincé par le Lion. Il pouvait encore esquiver, comme seul savent le faire les plus rusés d'entre eux. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le veuille n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, son petit numéro fonctionnait à chaque fois embrasant les sens de Draco de la plus délicieuse des façons. Un dernier pas. Une épaule qui effleure la sienne. Des lèvres qui se penchent vers son oreille. Un souffle qui réchauffe son cou. Une réponse, toujours la même, ce frisson qui parcourt son échine sans contrôle de sa part.

« 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. » susurra malicieusement Harry

« Qu… Quoi… » Buta-il, tout en sortant de cette torpeur où l'avait mis son ami.

« Nous sommes devant l'infirmerie et pas dedans mon Ange. Ah oui et ferme la bouche, cet air étonné ne te va pas du tout au teint.» ricana le brun tout en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie avec Sirius flottant derrière lui.

Draco ferma aussitôt la bouche tout en pinçant les lèvres d'énervement. Ce foutu Potter-j'ai-survécu-un-nombre-incalculable-de-fois-mais-plus-pour-longtemps-foi-de-Serpentard allait finir par le rendre fou. Evidemment que cet idiot de Griffondor savait pour la barrière. Il avait juste pris un malin plaisir à se jouer de lui. Il allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas aussi impunément de lui comme ça. Absolument tout, allait au teint d'un Malfoy c'était bien connu. Et sa oh combien fabuleuse bouche était loin de déplaire à une certaine partie de l'anatomie de cet idiot. Pas plus tard que ce matin c'est avec cette même bouche qu'il avait tiré de délicieux sons de son abruti de petit-ami.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres fines du blond quand il franchit à son tour la porte de l'infirmerie. « Rira bien qui rira le dernier Potter »

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière intemporel de Poudlard, occupait cette place depuis tellement de temps qu'il était presque impossible, pour quiconque ayant un jour fréquenté l'école de sorcellerie, de dissocier la sorcière de son infirmerie. Elle y régnait en seigneur et maître voire même en Tyran. Oui Madame Pomfresh pouvait être d'une compassion et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, soignant du plus petit bobo à la plus grave des fractures, voire même parfois à la repousse même d'os. Et ce dernier détail, un certain Harry Potter pouvait en témoigner, de façon pour le moins douloureuse. Pour autant, même si la majeure partie du temps elle veillait ses patients avec tendresse, elle pouvait devenir aussi féroce qu'une dragonne protégeant son nid, quand ces dits patients ne suivaient pas ses directives. C'était un fait ancestral, on ne discutait pas ces ordres, pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore n'aurait eu l'audace de remettre ses décisions en question.

Poppy était consciencieuse, autoritaire, et extrêmement doué dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, était toujours disponible de jour comme de nuit et celui depuis presque 50 ans. C'était donc sans surprise grâce à elle, que la stèle commémorative du parc de Poudlard s'était vue privé d'un nombre assez conséquent de noms. Elle avait sauvé ce soir-là énormément de sorciers d'une mort certaine ou de séquelles douloureuses. Malheureusement comme tout bon guérisseur, les premiers à qui l'on repense le soir au coin du feu sont rarement ceux que l'on a sauvés. Non, ce sont nos échecs qui hantent nos pensées. On se remémore chaque instant, chaque décision que l'on a pu prendre. On se demande si elles étaient bonnes ou pas, aurions –nous pu faire autrement ? Aurions-nous pu le sauver autrement ? Quelle triste chose que l'humanité, qui prend si souvent ce plaisir malsain de s'accabler soi-même.

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis cette funeste soirée du mois de mai. L'infirmerie venait de relâcher ses derniers pensionnaires, et Poppy assis dans ses appartements jouxtant celle-ci pouvait enfin se remettre à respirer. Elle en avait connu des champs de batailles mais celui au sein même de l'école qu'elle considérait comme sa maison, l'avait vidé de ses forces. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Poppy se sentait presque soulagé de ne plus devoir veiller sur quelqu'un. Même si elle ne le pensait pas vraiment au fond d'elle, ayant depuis longtemps dédiée sa vie aux soins des autres. Cette année, elle accueillait avec un plaisir certain le dernier soir précédant le départ des élèves. C'est donc avec un certain contentement qu'elle avait pris place dans son vieux rocking-chair, une couverture bariolée sur les genoux et qu'elle était prête à savourer une tasse de thé Earl Grey bien mérité. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise, quand un bruit reconnaissable entre tous pour elle, résonna dans ses appartements la faisant sursauter instantanément. Le bruit sourd qui venait de déranger sa plaisante quiétude, avait aussi provoqué la chute de la tasse contenant son précieux breuvage contre le sol. Les yeux vifs de la sorcière se teintèrent comme le ciel d'un temps se faisant orageux. Qui était l'impudent qui se permettait de tyranniser les pauvres petites portes de son sanctuaire bien aimé, les faisant rencontrer sans le moindre petit état d'âme les murs de SON infirmerie. Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de montrer à ces insolents ce qu'il en coutait de la déranger. Peut-être même irait-elle jusqu'à leur faire gouter sa fameuse potion de _poussos_ tiens.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit pour le moins machiavélique, que notre chère infirmière ouvrit d'un geste sec et colérique la porte communicante entre ses appartements et son infirmerie. Sa colère fondit comme la neige sous le soleil lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux étudiants responsables et ses sourcils se froncèrent de surprise mais qu'avait donc bien pu encore inventer Monsieur Potter pour se retrouver _Encore_ une fois entre ces murs.

Ce garçon attirait les problèmes comme le miel attire les abeilles. De toute sa carrière d'infirmière, elle n'avait jamais eu un étudiant qui pouvait se targuer, d'avoir un lit à son nom dans son antre. Même son condisciple Mr Longdubat et ses 256 explosions de chaudrons était loin derrière l'héritier des Potter. La seule personne qui pouvait rivaliser avec le jeune Griffondor était son cher Severus. L'homme avait lui aussi un lit attitré depuis sa scolarité au sein de l'école de Sorcellerie. Subir les blagues des maraudeurs puis la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé.

Elle soupira intérieurement tout en se rapprochant des deux étudiants, et c'est là qu'elle vit la personne étendu sur le lit encadré par ses deux élèves.

« Par Merlin, Mr Black… mais… mais ce n'est pas possible, personne ne revient du voile, personne… c'est impossible… »

« Impossible c'est bien le genre de cet imbécile de Black, je vous l'accorde Poppy »

La voix doucereuse et reconnaissable entre mille du professeur de Potion retentissant dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie eut le mérite de sortir l'infirmière de Poudlard de son hébétude, la faisant sursauter pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Celle-ci, la main sur le cœur lança un regard furibond vers le second patient de sa liste noire.

« Severus Tobias Snape veux-tu donc me faire mourir de peur » tonna-t-elle d'une voix d'une octave bien plus haute qu'à son habitude, tout en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à pouvoir coller son index contre le torse de l'homme en noir. « Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ont déjà commencé le travail et toi dans ton _incroyable_ et _incommensurable_ intelligence tu as jugé bon de finir le travail c'est ça ? » finit-elle la voix sifflante. Elle avait accompagné son discours de petits coups contre son patient

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les deux gamins sont aussi discrets que des Hypogriffes en rut Pompom » rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard tout en jetant un rictus moqueur vers les deux cornichons décérébrés à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

« Très drôle parrain » grinça le cornichon blond.

« Hilaaaaaarant » enchaina le cornichon brun en croisant les bras contre son torse, le regard noir et menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de saisir la subtilité de mes mots Messieurs. Que voulez-vous ma très chère Poppy, ce ne sont après tout qu'une bande de cornichons, nous ne pouvons pas trop leur en demander. » Ricana Severus, tout en haussant les sourcils narquoisement.

Drago, les mains sur les hanches et fusillait de ses yeux gris glacés son traitre de parrain qui avait osé le comparait à une vulgaire cucurbitacée vert. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce… ce revendeur d'huile d'olive capillaire pensa-t-il en rougissant presque de colère. On n'insulte pas un Malfoy sans en payer le prix.

Harry était quant à lui assez familier des piques sarcastiques de l'homme pour autant les habitudes ont la vie dures et malgré leur rapprochement, il avait comme à chaque fois une furieuse envie de faire ravaler à Snape sa langue acérée. On pouvait même le voir aux étincelles qui commençaient à poindre entre les doigts du jeune homme.

Severus quant à lui, exultait intérieurement de son petit effet sur les deux morveux. On n'envoyait pas Severus Snape sur les fesses sans en mériter les conséquences. On ne se permettait pas non plus d'ensuite rire de l'épisode en question. Certes, c'était loin d'être un comportement d'adulte mature et responsable mais Merlin que c'était jouissif de voir leur tête.

« Si tu penses éviter mon examen hebdomadaire en me provoquant une crise cardiaque tu es loin du compte jeune homme. » répliqua la nurse tout en serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts, des sorts de diagnostics, d'immobilisation et de sommeil roulant déjà sous sa langue. « Et si je compte bien c'est bien trois cornichons qui me font perdre ma patience depuis que je suis rentré dans cette pièce. Non ferme tout de suite cette bouche jeune homme et ravale moi vite fait bien fait cette remarque sarcastique qui te brule les cordes vocales. .Conscients et j'insiste bien sur le dernier mot. Mr Black est évanoui et c'est bien le seul dans cette pièce qui au final mérite mon attention. » Fini Poppy en se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers son nouveau patient allongé sur les des draps blancs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approcha du corps du jeune homme, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Elle se souvenait de chacun des élèves qui avaient foulé les pierres de son antre. Elle avait pansé chaque blessure et guéri chaque maladie. Elle était l'infirmière guérissant tous les maux qu'ils soient physiques ou psychologique. Et Merlin sait que ce sont ces derniers qui lui avaient donné le plus de fils à retordre.

Un os disparait ? Un peu de potion _Poussos_ et votre bras est comme neuf.

Mais la solitude d'un 1er Année en Septembre quand il quitte pour la première fois sa maison, l'absence d'une mère qui nous embrasse le front quand on se couche ou un les bras d'un père après un sombre cauchemar, tout ça même la meilleur de toute les potions _Poussos_ n'y change rien. On ne peut remplacer un père et une mère.

Un nez cassé par un cognard mal intentionné ? Un _Episkey_ et l'histoire est réglé.

Mais le premier chagrin d'amour d'une jeune fille dont les cris et les larmes vous déchirent, ça ce n'est pas un coup de baguette magique qui l'efface. On ne répare pas un cœur brisé avec un malheureux _Episkey._

Un duel entre Serpentards et Griffondors ? Un bon _Finite Incantatem_ et 2-3 heures de retenue dans la forêt interdite et vous aviez des adolescents avec un peu plus de plomb au fond de la tête.

Mais un jeune homme renié, battu et dénigré par ses propres parents parce qu'il n'est pas comme il devrait être Ou trainé dans la boue par les enfants avec lesquels il avait pourtant grandi, et pourquoi ? Juste une couleur de cravate différente ?

Ou encore ignoré par son propre petit-frère juste parce qu'il en a reçu l'ordre. Même une tonne de plomb n'aurait rien pu y changer.

Quel fameux jeune homme que ce Sirius Black, pensa avec nostalgie l'infirmière.

Sirius, parce que c'était lui ce gamin un peu perdu, ce gamin incapable de suivre les précieux et « purs » préceptes inhérent à la « caste » qui l'avait vu naître.  
Ce gamin un peu trop souriant, bien trop espiègle et tellement loin de la noirceur qui aurait pourtant dû le définir. Oui aussi noir que l'était son nom.

Poppy soupira malgré elle, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Les sorciers étaient un peuple si compliqué, si créatifs par certains côtés mais tellement intolérant pour d'autres. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'être seulement différent ?

Le jeune Sirius sous ses dehors de sale gamin arrogant et provocateur, était au fond de lui juste un enfant qui n'avait jamais pu en être un. Un gamin qui se cachait derrière des mots. Des mots pour rire, des mots moqueurs ou des mots pour séduire. Quel magnifique bouclier il avait fabriqué. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Elle la première.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, que le bouclier s'était fissuré. Elle se souvenait dans les moindres détails de sa première visite au Square Grimmaurd. C'était le début de l'été, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être au plus froid de l'hiver quand elle entra dans la chambre de l'homme. Enfin, un fantôme d'homme plutôt. Azkaban avait ce pouvoir là sur les gens. Cette faculté d'effacer, de bafouer, de détruire. Et nous étions sensé être magique ? Cruelle plaisanterie.

Et puis, il y avait eu Severus. Et cette pâle copie d'homme avait repris de la substance. Au fur et à mesure, Sirius reprenait forme, même si jamais plus elle ne revit cette étincelle qui le caractérisait autrefois.

Et puis, il y avait eu le voile…

Et puis, plus rien…

Plus de Sirius Orion Black.

Mais ça, c'était avant, avant aujourd'hui, avant maintenant.

Il était de nouveau là, et Pompom se fit la promesse, qu'elle ferait tout pour que ce garçon soit aussi brillant que l'étoile dont il portait le nom. 

SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB SS/SB/ SS/SB

Reviewsssss ! bizzz

Elodie Malfoy


End file.
